Touch (traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: No todos manejamos el pasado de la misma manera: algunos lo enfrentamos, lo rechazamos, crecemos con él, otros lo reviven en pesadillas. Harry salvó el Mundo Mágico, ahora es su turno de ser salvado. Clasificado M por abuso de sustancias, PTSD, lenguaje y situaciones sexuales en los últimos capítulos.
1. Prologo

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _\\.../_

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería sonó alegremente cuando Pansy entró al lugar, vestida con un abrigo tan negro como su cabello, sus pies adornados con unos zapatos de taco de punta. Parecía profesional en contraste con el lugar donde estaba.

Hermione salió del lugar donde ella y Ron habían estado sentados cerca de la ventana mirando la decoración del Callejón Diagon, y se ubicó a su lado con su camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande y le extendió una mano a Pansy.

\- Gracias por reunirte con nosotros. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, que, aunque no dejaba de ser genuina, no le llegaba a los ojos cansados. – Estamos muy alegres de que hayas aceptado venir.

\- Parkinson, - dijo Ron, asintiendo en su dirección. – Gracias.

Pansy se despojó de su bufanda roja y negra y desprendió los botones plateados de su abrigo antes de sentarse en el extremo opuesto al que estaban Ron y Hermione. El rojo de sus labios destacaba sobre su piel blanca, enrojecida por el frío. Levantó una de sus perfectas manos con una perfecta manicura para llamar la atención de la mesera.

\- Aún no he dicho que los voy a ayudar. No nos anticipemos. – dijo Pansy, ausente, mientras seguía haciendo señas a la chica hasta que captó su atención. – El servicio aquí es pésimo, como siempre. Merlín me perdone por pedir té. – dijo antes de que la mesera llegara.

Cuando la chica se fue con la orden, Pansy dirigió su atención a la compañía que tenía. Hermione tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar su taza mientras los dedos de Ron doblaban y desdoblaban las esquinas de su servilleta, con pedazos de lo que estaba comiendo en ella. Los nervios parecían estar apoderándose de ellos. Incluso desde la distancia, Pansy no los había visto nunca tan sometidos, o tan unidos desde que su rompimiento se había hecho público un año antes. Encaró una ceja en dirección a Hermione

\- ¿Y? – Hermione inhaló, calmando los movimientos de su mano antes de conjurar un muffliato a su alrededor.

\- Necesitamos que accedas a mantener todo lo que discutamos hoy de manera confidencial. Pansy, ¿podemos confiar en que lo harás?

\- Sabes que tengo un voto de confidencialidad si me están viendo por mis calificaciones como sanadora. – Pansy se detuvo, arrastrando sus ojos entre ellos. – Se están acercando a mí como sanadora. Esto no es un intento de que me una a ti en la cama, ¿verdad? - los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente mientras Ron comenzaba a toser, estupefacto.

\- No, no, absolutamente no. ¿Por qué lo harías? No. – Pansy sonrió.

\- Tsk, Granger. ¿Sabe tu novio lo que estas haciendo? Vistiendo una camisa de Theo mientras te me propones con otro hombre. – dijo irónicamente. – Así que dime, ¿Qué tiene a la bruja más brillante luciendo más apagada que de costumbre? – Los ojos de Hermione recayeron de nuevo en su taza, con las mangas de la camisa demasiado largas para sus brazos y sus nudillos nuevamente blancos. Incapaz de reunir el coraje para enfrentar a Pansy por sus palabras como haría normalmente, habló

\- Es Harry.

\- ¡Oh, no me sorprende! Nadie más podría tenerlos a ambos por los calzones y las bragas. – afirmó Pansy, antes de hacer una pausa mientras la mesera le servía la taza de té. - ¡Al fin! Mas vale que no este frío. – dijo añadiendo leche a la taza. - ¿Qué hizo ahora? No lo he visto en la prensa últimamente, no desde que salió del Departamento de Aurores, besó el culo de su novia y se despidió. Que mal, ella tiene un buen culo.

\- No hables así de mi hermana. – interrumpió Ron y Hermione habló por encima de sus voces.

\- No tomaría la versión de El Profeta de los eventos como un evangelio, Pansy. – dijo Hermione, eligiendo ignorar el comentario de Pansy sobre el trasero de Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Hermione suspiró

\- Algo sobre religión muggle, lo siento. – Hermione volvió a sostener la taza en sus manos. – La prensa no tiene la historia completa. Es complicado. Pero Harry necesita ayuda, y eres nuestra mejor opción para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? No soy nada especial, Granger. Seguramente estaría mejor en San Mungo o en hospitales franceses o americanos. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que ellos no?

\- He leído sobre tu investigación sobre el toque como método para curar traumas. Es brillante, la verdad. Theo ha mencionado cuan exitoso ha sido tu trabajo con tus pacientes, especialmente el primero que publicaste, y estoy muy impresionada. Sé que tus métodos harían una increíble diferencia para Harry.

\- Pero yo intenté entregarlo a el Señor Tenebroso. – replicó Pansy, sus ojos clavados en la taza. – Eso es un severo conflicto de intereses.

\- La guerra terminó. – dijo Ron, antes de hacer una pausa. – Terminó, pero no para Harry.

\- Entonces, por favor, díganme como mi presencia puede ayudarlo de alguna manera, si estará esperando que lo entregue al enemigo en cualquier momento.

\- Eso no es lo que… - comenzó a decir Ron. – Es complicado, como dijo Mione.

\- Harry es adicto a una poción que ha estado tomando que le ayuda a lidiar con algunos efectos que no se han desvanecido de la guerra. Pesadillas horribles, específicamente, y ahora no puede dormir sin la poción y está tomando una dosis tan alta que tememos que en algún momento sea letal. Pansy, hemos intentado todo lo que hemos podido pensar para ayudarlo…otras pociones, que no han sido efectivas, hipnosis, ayuda muggle. Se rehúsa a tomar tratamiento en alguna facilidad, jura que está bajo control, pero no es así. Nosotros sabemos que no es así.

\- ¿Poción para dormir sin sueños?

\- Sí.

\- Mmm…ya veo. Eso es un completo problema. Todavía no sé cómo creer que puedo ayudar. Mi investigación está enfocada en recuperación de traumas, no en adicciones.

\- Pero la raíz de los problemas de Harry está en sus pesadillas, que son el resultado directo de su trauma por la guerra.

\- Cierto… - Pansy lo consideró. - ¿Qué, exactamente, me estas proponiendo?

\- Cien mil galeones. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Un mes de tu tiempo, a cambio de esa cantidad de galeones y hospedaje, para que trates a Harry en su casa.

\- ¿Y él está dispuesto? – Pansy lo estaba considerando.

\- Es complicado ahora, pero estará dispuesto. No aseguraremos de eso antes de que el mes comience. – afirmó Hermione, finalmente dejando la taza sobre la mesa. – Leí tu investigación, Pansy, y es sólida. Un masaje diario, particularmente en la noche, lo ayudará. Estoy segura de eso.

\- Así que, ¿me estas pidiendo que le de un masaje cada noche para que se duerma? ¿Y qué pasa si tiene una pesadilla? – preguntó Pansy.

\- Es por eso que estarás allí, para que lo ayudes a volver a dormir; por eso la parte de hospedaje de la oferta. Haz lo que tengas que hacer durante el día, no nos importa. Solo, por favor, Pansy, di que estarás allí para él durante la noche. – Los argumentos de Hermione se convirtieron en suplicas mientras hablaba. Pansy suspiró dramáticamente.

\- ¿Cien mil galeones?

\- Te podemos adelantar la mitad. – ofreció Ron. – Sabemos que tienes una gran demanda.

\- Si lo hago, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, tengo un perro mitad crup(1). Él necesita estar conmigo.

\- Lo que sea que necesites, Pansy. – la alentó Hermione, la luz regresando de nuevo a sus ojos marrones. – Además, he leído sobre terapias muggles que envuelven animales…

\- Oh, Axel es demasiado ridículo como para ayudar a alguien, y el sería el primero en admitirlo.

\- ¿Su nombre es Axel?

\- Así fue nombrado por su criador. Gregory pone a sus animales los nombres apropiados.

\- ¿Goyle?

\- Ciertamente.

\- Interesante. – dijo Ron mientras el grupo se quedaba en silencio.

\- Pansy…por favor. Por favor di que sí. – el tono que uso Hermione era de súplica.

\- Necesito algún tiempo.

\- Claramente. Entendemos. ¿Ayudaría que tuvieras mis notas para revisar?

\- Sí, gracias. – dijo Pansy mientras aceptaba el enorme portafolio azul que Hermione había sacado de su bolso.

\- ¿Cuándo tendrás una respuesta para nosotros? – preguntó Hermione, y Pansy quedó inmovilizada por el enorme peso de las expectativas.

\- Mañana. Les enviaré una lechuza mañana.

\\.../

(1) El **Crup** surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un Terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz.

 _Ya sé lo que van a decir, y debo decir que yo también lo pensé. Pero, es un Hansy y no me pude resistir. Sé que tengo tres historias esperando ser actualizadas y debo decir que los capítulos de Hot for Teacher y Propuesta Accidental son bastante largos y por eso me he tardado tanto en terminarlos. Healer Mione, bueno, no he actualizado por vagancia, pero trataré de hacerlo en estos días._

 _¿Y? ¿Qué creen de esta historia? ¿Merece un review?_

 _(Disculpen los horres ortográficos)_

 _Un beso,_

 _Nat._


	2. Diciembre 1

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _…_

Tarde en la noche, Harry abrió la puerta para encontrar a Pansy de pie en el rellano de Grimmauld Place, sosteniendo su bufanda y abrigo.

\- No. – dijo e hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, apareciendo detrás de él en la oscuridad. – Hablamos sobre esto. – lo amonestó, con un suspiro, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

\- No me dijiste que _ella_ era la sanadora.

\- _Ella_ tiene un nombre. – dijo Pansy empujándolo para entrar al vestíbulo. – Y _ella_ no tiene paciencia para esta mierda. – dijo con desprecio. – Muéstrame mi habitación y podremos comenzar.

\- Claro, por favor, sígueme. – le dijo Hermione gentilmente. – Te diré donde está tu habitación. – Hermione miró a sus espaldas. - ¿Dónde está tu mascota?

\- Lo traeré cuando ya esté ubicada; se esta quedando con Gregory mientras tanto. – dijo mientras seguía a Hermione escaleras arriba.

\- Aquí esta tu habitación…hicimos lo que pudimos para hacerla más cómoda, pero pensamos que lo mejor sería que estuvieras lo más cerca de Harry posible, por eso no te dimos una habitación de otro piso. – Pansy inspeccionó la habitación. Estaba limpia, aunque oscura y bastante cerrada. Grandes cortinas de un color indeterminado, quizás azul oscuro, quizá violetas, rodeaban la cama y tapaban las ventanas. La oscura madera hacia combinación con la habitación y la tenue luz de la lámpara hacia reflejo en el espejo de la esquina.

\- Tienes tu propio baño. – dijo Hermione mientras hacia un gesto a la izquierda. – Y yo misma agrandé el armario para que todo te quepa. – dijo entonces señalando un punto a su derecha. Hermione se giró en su dirección.

\- Sé que ya lo dije, pero gracias por hacer esto. No sabes lo mucho que…

\- Ya lo has dicho. – la interrumpió Pansy. – Si no te importa, me gustaría desempacar. – dijo sacando una elegante maleta que llevaba encogida en su bolsillo. - ¿Puedes llevarlo hasta su habitación? Y terminaste con las protecciones, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – replicó Hermione. – Como lo discutimos, aunque tendrás algunos problemas trayendo pociones para la memoria y el dolor. No puedo dejar que pociones similares traspasen las protecciones. Aunque te añadí a ellas. – Hermione había estado trabajando en añadir complicadas protecciones a la habitación de Harry y a toda la casa en general, lo que haría que cualquier poción para dormir sin sueños se destruyera automáticamente al momento que hiciera contacto con ellas. Era una precaución inteligente, pero Pansy sabía que solo funcionaría si Harry decidía llevar alguna poción. Y ella estaría allí para ayudar.

Un rato después, Pansy se permitió entrar en la habitación de Harry, poniendo media docena de botellas de vidrio en la mesa de noche. Vio en la habitación la arrugada y deshecha cama, una sábana cubriendo la figura de un espejo en la esquina, no había cortinas como en su propia habitación. Pergaminos y libros abiertos cubrían el suelo, junto con ropa muggle. Carteles descoloridos cubrían las paredes con viejos encantamientos adhesivos, donde se podían observar motocicletas y mujeres en poca ropa. Pansy suspiró, la habitación no era ni de lejos como ella la esperaba. El vago sabor a sudor y sal flotaba en el aire.

Pansy dio un salto cuando Harry entró en la habitación.

\- Haré esto solo por Hermione. No puedo tenerla todo el tiempo regañándome. Ella no entiende que no tengo ningún problema.

\- Claro que no. – espetó Pansy. – Claro que el Niño que Vivió es inmune a las consecuencias de la adicción a la poción para dormir sin sueños. Eres tan especial.

\- Eso no fue lo que dije, pero no tengo ningún jodido problema. – Harry se paró con la mano en sus caderas, con los pantalones muggles casi cayéndoseles.

\- Quítate la camisa al menos y acuéstate en la cama.

\- ¿Tratando de desnudarme, Parkinson? Es sorprendente, viniendo de alguien que trato de enviarme a la muerte en manos del Sr. Oscuro. Pensé que estaba por debajo de ti. – Harry no hizo ningún intento de desnudarse.

\- Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama o te voy a obligar. – Pansy hizo una pausa antes de agregar. – Y amordazarte de una vez.

\- ¡Harry, solo hazlo! – gritó Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Bien. – dijo Harry con un chasquido, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza antes de tirarla al suelo. De manera ausente deslizo abajo la cremallera de los pantalones y dejó que estos cayeran a sus pies. Pansy trató de observar su cuerpo solo con ojo clínico mientras él se lanzaba dramáticamente sobre las sábanas color escarlata de la cama. Pansy se acercó a él, usando su varita para atenuar la luz de la lámpara.

\- Quizá con el tiempo estés lo suficientemente receptivo como para que te explique lo que haré. Pero por ahora, solo acuéstate allí y vacía tu mente. – ella observó su espalda desnuda y marcada.

\- ¿También quieres mi primer hijo? – preguntó Harry, torciendo su cuello para mirarla.

\- No, quiero que te calles la jodida boca y te recuestes para así poder masajearte hasta que te quedes dormido. – dijo Pansy mientras destensaba los puños y se secaba las palmas en el dobladillo de su blusa, esperando que los nervios repentinos se disiparan.

\- Raro. – replicó Harry, y Pansy no pudo evitar su manifestar su enojo dándole un golpe en el hombro derecho.

\- Maldito imbécil. – pero Harry finalmente de recostó en las sábanas, arrullado por los encantamientos refrescantes y de calidez que Pansy había conjurado para su cama. Pansy descorchó una de las botellas que había puesto sobre la mesa. Se echó un poco de la loción en la palma de la mano y la esencia a lavanda inundó la habitación.

\- Como dije, raro.

\- Ni una palabra más. – dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a realizar movimientos por la espalda de él con sus dedos. – Esta esencia es especialmente para ayudar a tener un buen sueño. Así como el toque. – continuó con el masaje. Ella había esperado un montón de nudos y músculos tensos en su espalda, pero él estaba más herido de lo que ella esperaba.

\- Estas seguro, Harry. Estas seguro y puedes dormir.

Y empujado por la combinación de la esencia y su toque, él finalmente se quedó dormido.

…

N/T: ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? ¿Debo dejar la historia aquí y no traducir una palabra más? Okay, dejaré el bombardeo de preguntas. Realmente este capítulo me gusto mucho, aunque la historia apenas va arrancando. Harry es un maldito capullo, aunque entiendo que es porque esta enfermo; y Pansy no se queda atrás, también es una salvaje con sus palabras, pero así es ella. Así de perfecta, hermosa y letal. Okay, me voy a concentrar. De verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia y sus teorías de lo que pueda suceder. Siempre es lindo leer sus reviews.

 **A quienes sigan las traducciones de Hot for Teacher y Propuesta Accidental, quiero decirles que no habrá actualización dentro de mucho tiempo posiblemente, porque la memoria USB donde tenía lo capítulos traducidos se ha roto y no sé si pueda recuperar la información.**

Un beso y abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos pronto en la siguiente actualización.

Nat.


	3. Diciembre 2

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Poco después de la media noche, después de unas horas de sorprendente calma, todavía dormido, Harry se despertó gritando. Pansy no había confiado en que el primer masaje iba a ser suficiente para calmarlo lo suficiente durante su sueño por la noche y por eso había optado por dormitar en la única silla que había en la habitación de Harry, en una esquina, esperando que él despertara.

Cuando los ojos de él se abrieron, los de ella se cerraron por la total agonía que transmitían los gemidos que salían de la cama. Las sacudidas de brazos y piernas, envueltos en las sábanas, comenzaron poco después, y los gemidos de Harry se convirtieron en gritos. La transición tardó menos de un minuto.

Pansy saltó de su silla y rápidamente conjuró un encantamiento de calentamiento en el colchón de Harry, luego encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, usando la varita que había estado descansando en su regazo mientras dormitaba. Trató de silenciar a Harry, como cuando intentas calmar a un bebé que llora, y cuando llegó a su lado de la cama, lo liberó mágicamente de las sábanas que lo aprisionaban.

Las sacudidas de Harry solo crecieron cuando se vio liberado de las sábanas, así que Pansy comenzó a hablarle mientras intentaba ponerlo boca abajo.

— Harry, estoy aquí. No estas solo. Ponte boca abajo y podré ayudarte. – canturreó ella mientras buscaba otra manera de moverlo con sus manos. Harry continuó sacudiéndose, pero abrió los ojos para mirarla.

— DAME. MI. POCION. _AHORA._ – gritó Harry. – ¡NO. PUEDO. HACERLO. DAME. MI. POCIÓN. AHORA!

— Shhh, Harry. Estoy aquí y puedo ayudarte. – dijo ella moviendo sus manos firmemente por sus brazos, incluso cuando él se sacudía para que ella las quitara. – Ponte boca abajo y todo irá mejor.

— NO, MALDITA PERRA, _MI POCIÓN._ NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ. NO QUIERO ESTO EN MI CABEZA. – dijo Harry con un rugido.

— No, Harry. – dijo Pansy, mientras lo apuntaba con su varita para utilizar un hechizo que los sanadores utilizaban para someter a pacientes rebeldes. Tomó un frasco de la mesita de noche, uno diferente esta vez, y trepó en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. – Shh, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí, Harry. Te tengo.

— Jódete.

— Shh. – trató de silenciarlo, mientras el peso de ella lo presionaba a él contra el colchón. Las manos de ella trabajando, acariciando su cuello, luego bajando por sus brazos. La piel de él era suave, aunque estropeada por la guerra y luego las misiones como auror. Su piel también estaba adornada por varios tatuajes, que Pansy pensó eran de origen muggle, porque la tinta no se movía por su piel.

— Solo dame la jodida poción. O un poco de whiskey de fuego. Maldición. Por favor. – gimió Harry.

— No. Estoy aquí, Harry. No necesitas nada de eso.

— Sí, de verdad que sí. – volvió a gemir él, pero Pansy podía saber que los efectos de su tacto, el encantamiento de calentamiento y el sonido de la lluvia en la ventana, que afortunadamente había comenzado a caer, estaban haciendo mella en Harry.

— No quiero dormir. No quiero esto en mi cabeza. Es tan real…tan real… - murmuraba el chico.

— Shh. – continuaba Pansy, mientras seguía inspeccionando su espalda, su cabello negro incontrolable y el contraste de la tinta negra contra su piel, hasta que sintió que los músculos de él se relajaron y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Harry estaba más cooperativo con Pansy la segunda noche de tratamiento, pero todavía le hacía comentarios sarcásticos y sugestivos. Después que ella se aseguró de que él estaba dormido, se unió en la mesa de la cocina con Hermione Granger. Hermione estaba sentada con la espalda muy derecha, de nuevo vistiendo lo que Pansy sospechaba era una camisa de Theo, color azul medianoche esta vez, leyendo un libro que Pansy pensó era de páginas muy delicadas por la manera tan gentil en que Hermione las pasaba.

— No tienes que venir todas las noches, Granger. Estás pagando una cantidad obscena de dinero para que yo maneje esto. Así que eso estoy haciendo. – dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

— Sé que lo haces. Estoy impresionada de lo rápido que trabajó anoche el masaje. – dijo Hermione mientras le daba a Pansy otra mirada apreciativa, su piel morena casi brillado bajo la poca luz que salía de la lámpara que estaba en medio de la mesa.

— No tardo mucho hasta que las pesadillas regresaron. Pero lo pude controlar. – le contó Pansy.

— Gracias de nuevo, muchas gracias, por estar aquí, por hacer esto. – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa para poner la a hervir la tetera. Pansy se burló, mientras observaba a Hermione moverse alrededor de la cocina.

— Tu excesiva gratitud es agotadora. Es el segundo día. Guárdate las gracias cuando tengamos un progreso verdadero. – Hermione hizo un sonido molesto, mientras ponía una enorme taza frente a Pansy.

— Estaré agradecida contigo todo lo que yo quiera, Pansy. Y él está arriba durmiendo, sin pociones, lo que es fabuloso. ¿Té de menta esta bien?

— Sí. – respondió Pansy, sus ojos observando la oscura cocina, con sus oscuros gabinetes y accesorios rústicos. – Su sueño durará poco tiempo, Granger. Estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que deba ir a calmar a un hombre enojado y sacudiéndose. – Hermione se recostó del mostrador, sus brazos cruzados frente a ella.

— Sospecho que las pesadillas son más fuertes porque han sido suprimidas por mucho tiempo. Él solo…él no ha lidiado con la guerra, con todo lo que pasó. Y este mundo esta haciendo un terrible trabajo en dejarlo que deje el pasado atrás o que olvide. Su cerebro está trabajando con el trauma lo que mejor que puede, interrumpiendo su sueño. Esa es mi conjetura. – los dedos de ella corrían a través de los hilos de su manga izquierda.

— Es como… - Pansy detuvo su pensamiento. – Tus notas mencionan que Harry ha tenido pesadillas durante y después de la batalla, provenientes de la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. ¿Es posible que tenga algún vínculo con algún otro ser? ¿Una maldición, tal vez?

— No. – comenzó Hermione mientras la tetera silbaba en el fondo. – No…estos sueños son diferentes. Él podía ver y escuchar atisbos de lugares o conversaciones y sentir emociones, y su cicatriz le dolería. – puso la tetera frente a Pansy. – De lo que he visto recientemente y lo poco que él ha admitido, no son para nada así.

— Bueno saberlo. – dijo Pansy mientras se servía té en la taza de Hermione y luego en la suya propia. - ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara? – Hermione se unió a ella en la mesa de nuevo.

— No…no fue fácil. Ron y yo intentamos que aceptara desde hace mucho tiempo. Él ha estado usando la poción para dormir sin sueños desde la guerra, en enormes cantidades, y Ron y yo notamos cuando había cambiado. Lo poco que hacía, lo mucho que dormía. Cuan alejado estaba de todos, incluso de nosotros. – Pansy estudió a Hermione, casi sin parpadear, mientras escuchaba. El cálido té de menta no era suficiente para eliminar la fría preocupación que se asentaba en su estómago con cada detalle que Hermione compartía. – El trabajo de Ron en el Ministerio lo tiene muy ocupado ahora. -dijo Hermione y Pansy bufó ante la mención de Ron. – Pero creo que sabemos, en el fondo, que es hora. Es ahora o nunca. Ahora, o algo irrevocable va a pasar.

— ¿Y él finalmente te escuchó? – sugirió Pansy.

— Pues, no. – dijo Hermione, poniendo un rizo detrás de su oreja. – No exactamente.

— ¿Qué funcionó? ¿Soborno? ¿Amenaza? ¿Promesas de más fama y gloria? ¿O finalmente le diste una patada en el trasero? – especuló Pansy.

— ¡Ja! – replicó Pansy. – No. Le dije un secreto. – los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron mientras ella miraba su té enfriarse. – Y le dijimos que sería la única vez que le pediríamos que hiciera algo así, que sería la última vez que trataríamos de hacer que dejara de tomar las pociones. Si esto no funciona, dejaremos que viva como él quiera. – el estómago de Pansy se revolcó. Y luego su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione.

— Ya veremos. Haré todo lo que pueda. – el silencio del resto de la casa inundó la cocina, y ambas mujeres se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos. Pansy rellenó su taza y luego se levantó de la mesa.

— Me llevaré esto arriba y trataré de descansar mientras pueda. Nos vemos, Granger.

— Gracias, Pansy. – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Arg. – gruñó Pansy mientras salía por la puerta. – Ve a casa con Theo, y deja de ser tan sofocante. – dijo alto, mientras subía por las escaleras.

…

N/T: La historia no está teniendo el recibimiento que esperaba. : ( *hace un puchero* pero aun así les he traído actualización y sepan que es por amor al Hansy (aunque no mucha gente lea) porque el idioma hispano necesita más historias de estos dos y yo se las daré siempre que pueda (sean propias o traducciones). Gracias a _selene lizt, caos moustafa, tayler-fz y dulcehp7_ por haber leído y dejado review.

Como suelo hacer en mis actualizaciones, quiero recomendarles una historia. Esta vez son dos historias las que quiero recomendar. Una es de Dulcehp7 con su historia **_El Libre Albedrío de los Condenados._** Es un Hansy/Dramione con una trama muy, muy interesante y atrapante.

La otra es **_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy_** de _CygnusDorado._ Otra vez es un Dramione/Hansy que _también_ , es por demás interesante.

Si no los han leído, les recomiendo que vayan y lo hagan porque son dos grandes piezas.

Chicas, este capítulo es para ustedes, porque de alguna manera me han alegrado el día escribiendo en sus historias sobre Harry y Pansy. ¡Que viva el Hansy!

Besos,

Nat.


	4. Diciembre 3

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _..._

Pansy despertó en el sillón de la habitación de Harry para encontrarse el sol entrando por la ventana y la cama vacía. Ella suspiró, aunque no estaba segura de porqué, y se hizo camino fuera de la habitación, de vuelta a su habitación temporal. Presionó la puerta detrás de ella, la perilla resbalando entre sus dedos.

Pansy recargó su cabeza en la puerta y exhaló. Otra noche en una silla que era vagamente cómoda, con tres pesadillas y cuatro masajes.

Pansy no estaba realmente segura de porque había tomado el trabajo, porque estaba renunciando a un mes de su vida por Harry Potter, quien parecía no querer su ayuda, pero obviamente la necesitaba, por insistencia de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

 _Bueno_ , pensó, mientras sonreía y se sacaba la blusa gris que vestía por la cabeza. _Cien mil galeones es razón suficiente._ No es como si ella necesitara realmente el dinero, con la cantidad de bóvedas de los Parkinson que estaban a su nombre. Pero el dinero sería el fondo que necesitaba para comenzar el centro de recuperación de traumas que llevaba planeando hace años. Un pensamiento la importunó: _esa no es completamente la razón por la que aceptaste esto._ Pansy terminó de desvestirse, apilando la ropa en la cama en la que aún no había dormido, y entró al baño.

Ella consideró, cuando se hundió en el agua caliente de la bañera unos momentos después, que había sido Draco, y su angustia después de la guerra, lo que la llevó a ser sanadora, a investigar sobre el trauma. Por lo que Pansy entendió, el mundo muggle estaba más avanzado en la sanación de la mente, pero no por mucho. Aprendió todo lo que pudo y lo aplicó a lo que había descubierto simplemente siendo amiga de Draco, apoyándolo y confortándolo mientras él peleaba con los demonios de la guerra, y lo que haber tenido a Voldemort viviendo en su casa había dejado en él.

Ayudar a Draco, reconstruirlo, había sido una labor de amor profundo. Él era lo más cercano que ella tenía a un hermano en toda su vida, pero su ímpetu por ayudarlo se sentía muy diferente a los fantasmas de la obligación, la penitencia, la reparación y la fascinación que la habían empujado a Harry Potter. Hacia Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, y las memorias de una infancia entrelazada con los deseos de dejar todo atrás. El vapor inundaba la habitación y Pansy observó el agua que caía en sus manos, contra sus brillantes uñas.

El final del cabello negro de Pansy flotaba alrededor de sus pálidos hombros, y mientras el vapor se disipaba, el agua se enfriaba y sus dedos se encogían; Pansy pensó en otra cabellera negra que gritaba y rogaba, comenzando a marcarse en ella, como el fénix en la mirada, congelado en la espalda de Harry.

Pansy se apareció desde la entrada de Grimmauld Place para buscar a Axel, su perro semi-crup, de la granja de Gregory. Pansy suponía que todos encontraron su propia manera de lidiar con el trauma de la guerra. El de ella había sido ayudar a Draco a recuperarse. El de Gregory había sido retirarse la sociedad mágica para mezclar crups con perros muggles. Pansy no había sido parte de eso, hasta que durante una visita que le hizo a Gregory, Axel no dejó de perseguirla. Axel era hijo de un crup y una welsh corgi, y sus patas cortas y su entrañable persistencia habían conseguido que ella rápido se rindiera ante él.

Axel saltó hacia ella, que estaba particularmente escondida por la yerba, cuando se apareció justo en las afueras de la valla de la casa de Gregory.

— Es bueno verte. – le dijo él.

— No te ha causado muchos problemas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Pansy, dejando correr sus dedos detrás de las orejas de Axel, su nuevo lugar favorito para que lo acariciaran.

— Nunca. Mantuvo a los cachorros en línea. Su instinto de pastoreo es fuerte en él. – dijo Gregory, para darle una mirada a la manada de cachorros que había tras ellos.

— Perros San Bernardo mezclados con crups. Diminutas diferencias de tamaño en esta camada. – le contó él, mientras volvía a mirar a los cachorros.

— Son…únicos en su apariencia. ¿Les encontraste hogar ya? – preguntó Pansy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro? – preguntó Greg, con una de sus botas descansando en la valla.

— Merlín, no. Con Axel está bien, especialmente con este nuevo paciente que tengo. Hablando de eso, deberíamos regresar. Tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer antes de mi siguiente sesión. – dijo Pansy mientras le daba un abrazo a Gregory, con Axel saltando a su lado. – Perdóname por no poder quedarme más tiempo. – Caminaron por el espacio cubierto de yerba hasta la cabaña de Greg, los talones de Pansy hundiéndose en los puntos blandos de la tierra.

— No te preocupes, amor. Te veré en la fiesta de gala de Draco, si no es que antes.

— Eres un amor, Gregory Goyle. – y él dejó que Pansy y su medio crup entraran a la casa para que tomaran la red flú y regresa a Grimmauld Place.

Esa noche, Hermione Granger permaneció en su casa y Harry no le argumentó nada a Pansy. No le dijo nada mientras ella lo masajeaba tampoco; en su lugar se dedicó a enroscar sus dedos en el pelaje arenoso de Axel, después que el perro se instalara a su lado, empujando a Harry con su nariz cuando los dedos de Harry pasaban por sus mechones.

Axel se mantuvo al lado de Harry toda la noche, gimiendo para despertar a Pansy ante la primera sacudida del cuerpo de Harry.

— Que buen chico eres. – arrulló Pansy a Axel, quien se pavoneó ante la alabanza desde su posición, extendido sobre su espalda al lado del muslo de Harry, una vez este se durmió nuevamente. – Eres muy hermoso e inteligente. – le decía Pansy a su perro mientras deslizaba sus uñas por el vientre de Axel. Una voz semidormida se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cama.

— Me alegra que pienses eso.

Pansy se levantó, retirando su mano rápidamente del vientre de Axel, pero Harry no pareció ver eso mientras la fuerte respiración del chico le decía a ella que él se había quedado dormido.

…

N/T: Gracias por los reviews de aliento que recibí en el último capítulo. Este es cortito, lo sé, pero igual espero que lo disfruten.

Un beso,

Nat.


	5. Diciembre 4

— Así que, ¿qué hiciste hoy? – preguntó Pansy mientras trabajaba con sus dedos en los nudos de los músculos del cuello de Harry. Estaba tratando un nuevo método de masaje esa noche, un tratamiento más largo, y lo tenía acostado con la cabeza en el borde de la cama. Ella miró la cara de Harry, con sus famosos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de sus pestañas. La tensión aún distorsionaba los angulos de su rostro y Pansy se sorprendió por lo mucho que eso la molestaba.

— ¿Por qué te importa?- le cuestionó Harry, sus ojos cerrados.

— Hablar podría ayudar, - replicó Pansy simplemente. – O puedo yo comenzar yo a hablarte sobre mi día, del anciano mago que atiendo por las tardes. No puedo darte especificaciones, obviamente, pero puedo decirte que tengo que ayudarlo a curarse sus furúnculos antes de poder comenzar con el masaje terapéutico. ¡Y está peludo! Todo ese cabello creciendo fuera de sus lunares, que tengo que desvanecer mágicamente…

— ¡Para! Para y te diré. – Harry se movió y abrió los ojos para mirar a Pansy. El movimiento hizo que los pómulos de él se intensificaron y el estómago de Pansy se apretó. – No era necesario que te burlaras de eso.

— Ah, pero la técnica funcionó. Así que cuéntame. – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

— Esto se siente bien. – comentó sobre como ella aflojaba con sus dedos los nudos de su espalda. – Fui a caminar. – dijo finalmente.

— Humm. ¿A algún lugar interesante?

— No realmente. Principalmente fue al Londres Muggle.

— Tiene sentido. ¿Es lo que haces la mayor parte de los días?

— Depende, pero sí.

— Granger dice que no sueles verla a ella y a Weasley y otros amigos tanto como solías hacerlo.

— Supongo. – dijo él. – Ellos tienen sus propias cosas y no quiero pensar como solía… - él dejó de hablar. - ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – dijo, moviéndose en su cama, distraído e inquieto.

— Claro. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tus tatuajes? Me han dejado con curiosidad después que los vi hace unos días. ¿Son muggles?

— Algunos. – fue la escasa respuesta de Harry.

— Háblame sobre los que tienes en el antebrazo. – pidió Pansy, rodando sus pulgares en el cuello de él.

— Son patronus. – dijo Harry.

— ¿De tus padres? – adivinó Pansy.

— Síp. De Remus y Tonks también. – Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿El profesor Lupin?

— Sí, y su esposa.

— ¿Se mueven los tatuajes?

— No. Son tatuajes muggles. – dijo Harry. – Necesito sentirlos.

— ¿Qué hay con los de tu pecho? – preguntó Pansy, pasando sus dedos por lo que parecía una runa, que iba desde su pecho, cruzaba sus costillas y bajaba por su ombligo.

— Sirius tenía los mismos. – explicó Harry.

— Black, ¿verdad? Esta era su casa.

— Y yo soy su ahijado.

— Me parece que Draco lo mencionó. – dijo Pansy, moviendo sus dedos para frotar suavemente las sienes de Harry. - ¿Qué hay del fénix? ¿Es un tatuaje muggle también? – preguntó Pansy, pausando su masaje para buscar otra loción-esta vez con olor a jazmín- dentro de las muchas que tenía en la mesita de noche.

— Es mágico. – dijo Harry, a la vez que las manos de Pansy regresaban a su cuello.

— Pero no se mueve. – notó Pansy, a la vez que sentía un músculo en el lado derecho del cuello de él ceder ante la presión de sus dedos. Él gimió suavemente.

— Lo sé. – dijo, inhalando ante el cambio de músculo en su cuello. Sus ojos parpadearon cuando escuchó las pesuñas de Axel raspar en el suelo de madera, seguido ladrido del perro cuando se trepó en la cama de Harry. Axel dio dos vueltas antes de sentarse en las piernas de Harry.

— Él no es el tipo de mascota con el que te imaginaria…esperaba un perro pequeño y que ladrara mucho que pudieras llevar en tu bolso vistiendo un ridículo sombrero.

— ¡Ja! – replicó Pansy. – Difícilmente. – hizo una pausa para comenzar a trabajar en los brazos de Harry. – Nos vimos y supimos que éramos familia. – ella frunció el ceño mientras levantaba el brazo de él, poniendo su mano en la suya para trabajar con los músculos de su mano. – Usualmente no es así de dócil. O pegajoso. De hecho, esperaba que mantuviera largas conversaciones a ladridos con los retratos mientras intentaba trepar por las paredes, o que destrozara tu jardín.

Pansy reconoció en los músculos del rostro de Harry, que este casi sonríe.

— Así que… - comenzó a decir Harry, la esquina de su boca todavía un poco ladeada. - ¿Tiene usted algún tatuaje, Sanadora Parkinson? ¿El nombre de Malfoy en tu corazón? ¿Una serpiente con los colores de Slytherin siseando en tu muslo? ¿El símbolo de la familia Parkinson en tu espalda baja? ¿El rostro de Snape en tu trasero? – Pansy soltó una carcajada, a pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba todo.

— No discuto ese tipo de cosas con mis pacientes. – dijo ella riéndose, pero sus ojos brillaban por la poca luz de la habitación.

— No cuento como uno, estás prácticamente en mi cama. Es Snape, ¿no es así? – dijo Harry riéndose.

— Acuéstate sobre tu estómago. Y mantente en silencio. Relájate. – le ordenó ella, usando su voz más profesional. – Supongo que si piensas en Snape te puede ayudar a llegar a… - mientras Harry rodaba los ojos, toda la ligereza lo dejó y miró las pilas de ropa en el piso. – No. No, realmente no lo hace. – y Pansy lo sintió cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella lo ayudara a dormir.

Pansy se dio cuenta de algo horas después, temprano en la mañana, mientras dejaba a Axel roncar junto a Harry. Harry había despertado gritando, y ella lo habia calmado hasta que él volvió a quedarse dormido bajo la mirada atenta de Axel, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Pero esta vez, había sido el nombre de ella el que había salido de los labios de Harry mientras lloraba por ayuda.

…

Uff, uuuuffff. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo estoy gritando de la emoción porque tuvimos **_¡el PRIMER MOMENTO HANSY!_** *salta sobre la cama*

Bien, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personitas que me dejan reviews y a las que agregan esta historia a sus follows y favoritos. Significan el mundo para mí. Hoy me voy rápidito, porque mi hermanito me está esperando para no sé que cosa. *Rueda los ojos*

Nos vemos mañana con la siguiente actualización, o más tarde, no sé.

Un beso,

Nat.


	6. Diciembre 5

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _..._

Pansy estaba paraba bajo la luz de la luna en el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place, esperando impacientemente a que Axel terminara de hacer sus necesidades. Era tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que Harry había llegado a casa en los últimos cuatro días, y Pansy estaba preocupada, enojada y frustrada porque él no había llegado aún para su tratamiento nocturno. No es como si ella tuviera algo más que hacer además de mirar a su mitad crup oler los mismos lugares que olía por lo menos cuatro veces al día, y quizás actualizar algunos archivos, pero eso no la detenía de quejarse internamente por la rudeza y falta de cortesía de Harry.

Por su enojo, no se había tomado la molestia de tomar un abrigo o llevarse su varita para conjurar un encantamiento calefactor. Estaba congelada, y la preocupación no ayudaba. Mientras Axel se desperezaba, pataleaba un poco y luego se dirigía hacia la casa, Pansy pudo sentir como las protecciones de la casa se sacudían.

— Ven perrito, Harry ya ha regresado. Es tiempo de que sacudas tu fría nariz contra él. – y ante la mención del nombre de Harry, Axel corrió y le pasó a Pansy por el lado para subir por las escaleras y raspar la puerta con vigorosa anticipación de recibir la atención de su nuevo amigo. – Traidor. – murmuró Pansy, y abrió la puerta para dejar al perro entrar.

Axel iba un paso delante de ella cuando llegó a las escaleras, y cuando escuchó sus ladridos aterrorizados y sus aullidos segundos después, comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llegó al Segundo piso vio unos pies que sobresalían de la puerta de la habitación de Harry y no hubo forma de evitar el eco del grito de Pansy a través de los oscuros pasillos y las habitaciones vacías.

Pansy estaba al lado de Harry en menos de un pestañeo, aliviada de ver que ella había dejado la varita en la habitación de él, donde había estado preparándose para el tratamiento de él esa noche, antes de que Axel le pidiera salir. Ella comenzó a hablarle a Harry, a farfullar cosas por lo bajo con la esperanza de que él la escuchara, de que él la pudiera sentir. Ella rápidamente conjuró una serie de encantamientos para medir los signos vitales de Harry mientras ausentemente movía la ropa y los papeles que estaban en el piso para tener más espacio en el cual trabajar.

La mano de Pansy se movió involuntariamente a su pecho con alivio cuando vio que los signos vitales de él estaban más o menos dentro de lo normal. Ella persistió en sacudirlo, moviendo sus extremidades, chillando en sus oídos, pero él seguía durmiendo, y entonces Pansy _lo supo._ Un golpe rápido en la mandíbula de él que lo forzó a abrir la boca y ella pudo oler la poción. Poción para dormir sin sueños, otra vez. Jodido, maldito Harry Potter. Maldito él y su jodida hermosa adicción.

Pansy se puso de pie y se alejó de él para poderlo mirar desde la silla que había proclamado como suya. Estuvo tentada a dejarlo dormir en su asqueroso piso y todo el resentimiento y enojo que tenía contra él, en sus años de colegio y durante la guerra, le susurró que debía dejarlo, alejarse y dejarlo que se enfrentara por su cuenta a las consecuencias de sus acciones precipitadas.

 _Él se hizo esto a sí mismo,_ dijo la voz. _Y no le importan todos tus esfuerzos por ayudarlo a arreglar su problema, por egoísta._

— No. – dijo Pansy en voz alta a sí misma. – No. Todavía podría pasar algo. – y se puso de pie para levitar al chico hasta la cama, sin molestarse en conjurar los encantamientos de calefacción, ya que la poción para dormir sin sueños haría el trabajo por ella esa noche.

Pansy regresó a la silla y se sentó bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara para observar los movimientos inquietantemente pequeños que hacia el pecho de Harry. La parte lógica de su mente evaluó el riesgo de la situación, y ella rehízo los hechizos de monitoreo para que le alertaran si algo en los signos vitales de Harry cambiaba. Ella sospechaba que él se había tomado la poción justo antes de entrar a la casa y había intentado llegar a su cama antes de quedarse dormido, pero se quedó dormido en el piso antes de lograr su objetivo. Debe haber descubierto las protecciones que Hermione había puesto para las pociones en la casa…o, pensó cínicamente, de manera más realista, que él había estado intentado traer la poción durante toda la semana, pero que no había sido hasta hoy que lo había conseguido.

Maldito fuera él.

La sanadora dentro de ella sabía que este era el comportamiento esperado. Bueno, no exactamente esperado, pero completamente posible en la situación. Harry era adicto a una poción y aunque él estaba tratando de dejarla que ella lo ayudara a recuperarse, y por mucho que sus tratamientos lo ayudaran a dormir más de lo que dormiría si no los tuviera, él todavía anhelaba la falta de existencia que la poción para dormir sin sueños le regalaba.

Pansy lo odiaba. Odiaba mucho los sentimientos que la recaída de Harry había despertado en ella, más allá de la respuesta lógica de un sanador. El r _esentimiento_ se cocía dentro de ella. La _traición_ se enredó en sus músculos y la inmovilizó en la incomoda silla. El peso de la resolución que había tenido antes se incrustó en su cuello, haciéndolo doler.

¿Cómo fue que alguna vez pensó que podía dejar atrás el pasado y corregir sus errores tratando de ayudar a alguien que no quería ser ayudado?

Pero el peor sentimiento fue el miedo, el terror que había sentido cuando vio de primera intención sus pies sobresaliendo por la puerta. Sentimiento que creció y se arraigó, alimentado por la fascinación, el interés y la intriga que sentía cuando encontró esos destellos dorados en sus ojos verdes, o como sus labios se torcían, o la manera en la que siempre olía; incluso debajo de todas las esencias que ella utilizaba para los diferentes masajes durante los tratamientos.

Con ojos oscuros por delante de ella, Pansy levantó sus piernas y las puso sobre la silla mientras se acomodaba para esperar, para vigilar, para tener esperanza.

Solo uno de ellos pudo dormir esa noche.

…

N/T: Así queeee, después del hermoso momento que tuvimos anteriormente, Harry tuvo que venir y cagarla, porque esa es su especialización, ¿no? Y Pansy está muerta de preocupación, y como pudimos ver, ahí hay algo más que preocupación clínica. Si creían que Harry sería el primero en caer, piénsenlo bien nuevamente.

Las adicciones son algo difícil de quitar, y como vemos Harry solo lleva una semana bajo los tratamientos de Pansy, así que creo que a pesar de la cagada que hizo por tomarse la poción, debemos sentirnos orgullosos que de 7 días solo la haya tomado 1. *aplauso para Harry* Y como últimamente estoy un poco -muy- motivada utilizando hashtags, aquí dejo algunos con mi reacción al capítulo.

#HarryEstoyOrgullosaDeTi #HarryEresUnCapullo #PansySePreocupaPorTiWeon #HansyMomentsComingSoon #QueVivaElHansy #PansyBebeTeAmo #HarryEresBienSensual #HarryMejoratePronto

Y tú, ¿tienes alguna reacción que quieras demostrar con un hashtag? No te suprimas y déjalo en un review.

Por cierto, y aunque esta nota va a quedar mas larga que el capítulo: quiero dedicar este capítulo a cada persona que ha leído, comentado, añadido a sus favs o le ha dado follow a esta historia; pero es especialmente para Lara, que ha dejado un review como Guest, y que me ha sacado una hermosa sonrisa. Lara si lees esto espero que tú y toda tu familia estén muy bien y que todo lo que ha pasado en Guatemala mejore pronto. Sé de primera mano lo dolorosos que son los desastres naturales, así que aquí me tienes si necesitas alguien con quien hablar.

A ti lector: _¿Ya leíste mi regalo por el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy?_

Besos, Nat.


	7. Diciembre 6

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _..._

— ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Pansy arrastrando las palabras desde la silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación de Harry, donde había estado toda la noche observándolo dormir, cuando los ojos de él se abrieron la mañana siguiente. Él rodo en la cama hasta mirarla, todavía somnoliento. Ella se puso de pie. – Apuesto que dormiste profundamente, como un bebé. ¿Se sintió bien? – preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a su cama. - ¿Valió la pena? – siseó. Harry se impulsó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, miró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que seguía vistiendo la misma ropa del día anterior.

— Me observaste toda la noche, ¿no es así? – le espetó él de vuelta. – Eso no esta mal en absoluto. – le dijo él mientras ella se acercaba y lo apuntaba con su dedo como si este fuera un arma. Pansy puntuó sus palabras mientras presionaba su uña entre los pliegues de la camisa de Harry.

— Perdóname por mantenerme pendiente a ti por si tenías una convulsión – lo empujó. – O que dejaras de respirar. – lo empujó otra vez. – O, Merlín no lo permita, murieras, tú, maldito egoísta. – lo empujó nuevamente. – Tengo casi decidido alejarme de todo esto ahora mismo. A ti obviamente te importan un carajo los demás. Has trabajado tanto para desconectarte de los demás que no tienes idea de lo jodidamente egoísta que eres, cuanto estás lastimando a las malditas personas que se preocupan por ti.

— ¿Y? No es como si tu lo hicieras. – le siseó Harry, sacándose el dedo de ella que todavía estaba sobre su hombro. – Cuidado, cariño, no quiero que te rompas una uña.

— Jódete. – le escupió Pansy, levantando los brazos, como derrotada. – Estoy haciendo mi jodido trabajo. O al menos lo estoy malditamente intentando, maldito imbécil. Estoy tratando de hacer todo mejor para ti, porque tengo que hacerlo, necesito repararte; y tu ni siquiera lo estas intentando.

— ¿Quién dijo que tenías que repararme, eh? No te pedí ayuda. Yo no quería esta. – Harry se puso de pie y empujó a Pansy para pasarle por el lado, haciéndose camino al baño. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró al piso sin siquiera mirarla, antes de entrar al baño. No cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Entonces que mierda quieres? – le gritó Pansy.

— Que todos me dejen en jodida paz. – le gritó él de vuelta, antes de encender la ducha. Pansy se acercó al marco de la puerta del baño.

— No.

— ¿Entonces porque carajo me preguntas si no vas a escuchar mi respuesta? – preguntó Harry, mientras bajaba su pantalón y calzoncillos por las caderas, encontrándose con los ojos color medianoche de Pansy en el espejo. Pansy no sabía si era un desafío o una escalada, o si él le estaba probando lo irrelevante que le era su presencia.

— Porque no sabes lo que es mejor para ti ahora mismo, Harry. – dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su cadera derecha, mientras él caminaba desnudo hasta la ducha. Ella trató de no desviar la mirada al colorido tatuaje en su cadera, en su trasero, o la gracia con la que él pasó por su lado.

— Y tú lo haces. – dijo él desde dentro de la ducha. Pansy solo podía ver las sombras de su cuerpo detrás del vidrio oscuro.

— ¡Soy tu maldita sanadora! – gritó ella para hacerse escuchar por encima del agua cayendo. – Por supuesto que lo sé.

— Así como lo hacías cuando intentaste entregarme a Voldemort, cierto. – replicó Harry y Pansy sintió un escalofrío recorrerla a pesar del vapor que la rodeaba.

— ¡Jódete! – gritó Pansy. - ¡JÓDETE, HARRY POTTER! No hemos terminado aquí. – rugió ella. – No hemos terminado aquí. Pero jódete. Jódete tú y tu maldito problema de mierda y tu maldita actitud.

Pansy salió hecha un basilisco del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Casi se cae cuando tropezó con unos libros que estaban dispersos en el piso de la habitación, y con otro grito de indignación cogió su varita y realizó una rápida sucesión de hechizos para limpiar la habitación, enviando la ropa a la lavandería y los libros a las estanterías vacías. También abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol al completo entrara.

Fue murmurrando _jódete, jódete, jódete, jódete_ todo el camino hasta que llegó a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place.

— ¡Mansión Nott! – gritó mientras lanzaba los polvos flú, limpiando inconsientemente las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y viajaba descalza con los pies llenos de ceniza.

…

— Granger, ¿dónde mierda estas? ¡Hermione! – gritó Pansy mientras salía por la chimenea de casa de Theo.

— También me alegra verte, Pansy. – dijo Theo arrastrando las palabras desde su asiento cerca de la chimenea. El Profeta estaba doblado en su regazo, y el té que tomó con su desayuno aún reposaba en la mesa que dividía los sofás. - ¿Olvidaste algo? – dijo él, mientras hacia un gesto hacia sus pies descalzos, que sobresalían de sus pantalones.

— ¿Dónde está tu novia? – preguntó Pansy, dándose cuenta de que estaba sin aliento, y lo desesperaba que sonaba.

— Indispuesta, y, ¿qué está mal contigo? – dijo Theo mientras observaba la expresión frenética de Pansy.

— Necesito hablar con Granger. Ahora. – Theo marcó la parte del periódico que estaba leyendo con un suspiro y se pasó una mano por sus oscuros cabellos.

— Está en el baño, Pansy. Puedes esperar.

— A la mierda con eso, Theo. Es una emergencia. – dijo Pansy mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal de la casa, sintiéndose aliviada de haber pasado el tiempo suficiente allí como para saberse el camino. - ¡Una emergencia! – gritó ella de nuevo cuando sintió a Theo ir detrás de ella.

Pansy recorrió pasillo, pasando por pinturas de antepasados Nott que la miraba con suspicacia. Podía escuchar sus risitas mientras entraba en la habitación e iba directamente al baño.

Cuando Pansy entró al baño, no se encontró a Hermione en la bañera, sino que extendida sobre las frías losas cerca del inodoro con sus pijamas que le quedaban demasiado grandes y una mano cubriendo sus ojos.

— Te lo dije ya, Theo, no necesito que estés todo el tiempo alrededor.

— ¿Estas bien, Granger? – preguntó Pansy. Hermione levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Pansy en vez de la de su novio.

— Pansy. – dijo, sentándose lentamente, y luego puso una mano rápidamente sobre su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Hermione se tomó un segundo antes de responder.

— Un error, parece.

— Tomo la poción. Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Hermione? – llamó Theo, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación mientras observaba la escena, finalmente habiendo alcanzado a Pansy.

— Esta bien, Theo. Pansy está aquí por Harry.

— ¿Puedo traerte algo? – preguntó Theo, su ceño frunciéndose en muestra de preocupación.

— No, estoy bien por ahora. Gracias. – le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

— Entonces estaré en mi oficina, amor. – le dijo él. – Les daré a ti y a Pansy algo de privacidad. – Theo se fue, dedicándole una mirada tan profunda a Hermione que hizo que el estomago de Pansy se apretara. Ella ignoró el sentimiento y comenzó.

— Tomó la poción para dormir sin sueños anoche.

— Oh, Dios. Pansy, ¿él está bien? ¿Dónde la consiguió? – Pansy respondió mientras se balanceaba, sus pies sucios haciendo contraste con el pálido gris de las losetas.

— No lo sé. Estaba muy molesta como para preguntar.

— ¿Pasó…

— No. – la interrumpió Pansy. – Él está bien. Monitoreé sus signos vitales toda la noche y no hubo ningún efecto secundario. Tuvo suerte.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora? – preguntó Hermione.

— En la ducha todavía, creo. – Hermione comenzó a tararear, marcando el ritmo con sus uñas en el suelo.

— ¿Las protecciones aguantaron?

— Debió haber tomado la poción fuera de las protecciones, antes de llegar a casa. Se quedó dormido en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. – Pansy dejó de balancearse, dejando salir un respiro exhausto.

— Estaba un poco asustada de que algo así sucediera. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro, y Pansy se sentó a su lado en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la bañera. La mujer estuvo sentada en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Hermione se moviera hacia atrás, para recostar su cuerpo en el suelo nuevamente.

— ¿Necesitas un masaje en la frente, Granger? – preguntó Pansy, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Solo necesito un segundo. – murmuró Hermione. – No podemos darnos cuenta de cada error. No podemos estar pendiente de él cada segundo del día.

— No podemos forzarlo a hacer nada. Quizá… - comenzó a decir Pansy. – Pero quizá podamos, si distribuimos la tarea entre más personas. – acarició las puntas de la cola que se había hecho de manera apresurada, mientras pensaba. – Todas las personas que él ha estado evitando. Quizás ellos puedan ayudar. – Hermione miró a Pansy, y Pansy pudo ver los engranajes de la mente de Hermione moverse.

— Sí. No creo que necesitemos ser sutil con él sobre lo que estamos haciendo. Todos los demás necesitaran una historia, pero Harry necesita saber que lo estamos viendo.

— Él está listo para pasar tiempo con sus amigos otra vez, uno a uno. Él ha tenido tiempo de descansar y recuperarse hasta ahora, y quiere ver a sus amigos porque estamos en navidad.

— Slytherin. – Hermione sonrió. – Es un buen plan, cercano a la verdad y lo suficientemente bueno para mantener a la gente alejada de hacer demasiadas preguntas. – Pansy exhaló.

— Bien.

— Voy a correr la voz, trabajar en una agenda para los siguientes días. Ron está muy ocupado con su juego de exhibición…- Hermione pensó en voz alta. – Pero Luna ha regresado de Suecia, apuesto que se pasará mañana. Y quizá más tarde esta semana, él pueda visitar a Neville en Hogwarts.

— Mejor tu que yo. – dijo Pansy sin burla. – Hoy… - ella se detuvo, reacia a preguntarle más a Hermione.

— Iré allá y hablaré con él, le recordaré que estuvo de acuerdo.

— Si no estas muy delicada con tu condición. – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura de que no sé de lo que estás hablando. – dijo Hermione. – Pero con una poción estaré perfecta para ir a hablar con él. Además, tú estás en excelente condición.

— Me veo mejor que tú, eso es seguro. – replicó Pansy. – Al menos yo no tengo un aspecto pegajoso. – Hermione miró a Pansy desde el suelo, sus ojos encontrando una mirada que parecía ser el comienzo de una amistad.

— Continúas sorprendiéndome, Parkinson. Gracias por dejarme saber, por pedirme ayuda. Gracias por estar allí para Harry.

— Ahora soy yo la que no sabe de lo que estás hablando. – dijo Pansy, e hizo una pausa, y sopesó las palabras que quería decir. – Pero…gracias, Hermione.

— Un placer. – dijo Hermione, mientras volvía a poner una mano en su boca. – Dile a Theo que es bienvenido a venir a sostener mi cabello cuando salgas, por favor.

…

— No tengo nada que decirte. – dijo Harry pasándose la camisa por la cabeza antes de quitarse los pantalones. Sus boxers azules se aferraban a los huesos de su cadera y Pansy hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque su mirada no se desviara hasta allí. Ella no estaba segura de porqué él parecía burlarse de ella cada vez que se quitaba la ropa, pero decidió que lo más inteligente era ignorarlo. Él se acostó en su cama, dandole la espalda a ella. Pero ella notó lo mucho que le costaba. O quizá Granger era más manipuladora de lo que parecía.

— Eso está bien. – dijo Pansy, habiéndose preparado para la confrontación que había estado esperando todo el día. – Tengo mucho que decirte. – Harry hizo un sonido que quedó amortiguado por las sábanas, algo parecido a un resoplido. Pansy llevó sus manos llenas de loción a la espalda de él. – Sé que el pasado te está comiéndote, Harry, te está comiendo, así como lo hizo con Draco y conmigo; con Theo e incluso con Granger, por lo que puedo decir. Pero no tiene porque ser así. – Pansy hizo una pausa, pero continuó con sus movimientos en la espalda de él. – Harry, tienes que confiar en que puedo ayudarte. Yo _quiero_ ayudarte. Puedo hacerlo, _debo_ hacerlo. Pero tu debes quererlo también, y tienes que dejarme hacerlo. – dijo ella, aún con sus manos en su espalda alta, sus dedos reposando en su pálida piel tatuada. No podía darle la orden a su cerebro de seguir moviéndolos mientras hablaba.

 _Magia simpática,_ pensó ella y empujó sus sentimientos; la preocupación y la esperanza, y aquellos a los que aún no había puesto nombre, y dejó que llegaran a la punta de sus dedos hasta la piel de él. Ella no quería otra cosa más que él le creyera.

— Tal vez haya demasiado pasado entre nosotros como para hacer que esto funcione. Tal vez alguien pueda ayudarte mejor, hacer que dejes de tomarte esa poción que probablemente te va a matar a menos que la dejes. – ella tragó gordo. – Pero estaré condenada si te dejo sin haber dado la batalla, Harry Potter. – ella notó entonces que las respiraciones se habían calmado bajo sus manos. Ella pasó rápidamente su mano para alejar algunos mechones del rebelde cabello de él de su cara. Él estaba dormido. Ella se preguntaba cuando exactamente se quedó dormido, si fue por la magia que ella compartió con él o por el cansancio después de una tarde de lectura con Granger.

Axel suspiró desde su lugar cerca de los pies de Harry. Pansy encaró una ceja hacia su mascota, quien hizo un sonido extraño y se acurrucó contra la pierna de Harry. Así que así es como fue. Pansy dejó salir un profundo suspiro, y fue a sentarse en la silla, esperando a que Harry llamara su nombre.

…

N/T: Así que, ¿qué les parece? Ya ni sé porque doy mi opinión al final de cada capítulo, si siempre digo lo mismo: _ME ENCANTA._ Y, además de que es obvio que existe otro interés que Pansy aún no quiere reconocer, ella está muy comprometida con hacer que el se cure. Porque cree en que ella puede hacerlo, y lo más importante _cree en él._ ¡Ay! Los Hansy me ponen tan sentimental, sobre todo este que es un Hansy en estado puro, sin interacciones con el Dramione, Blinny, Nottgood o cualquier otra pareja. El Theomione es super lejano y secundario. Por cierto, ¿qué creen de lo que le pasa a Hermione?

Ahora más personajes se irán integrando gracias al plan que han ideado las chicas. Pasny y Hermione me encantan, las veo como mejores amigas por siempre. Jajaja (en mi mitad lésbica, ellas son mi OTP) y bueno, no es secreto para nadie que tengo una pequeñísima (nótese el sarcasmo) fijación, enamoramiento, obsesión con Scarlett Byrne, que dio vida a Pansy Parkinson en H.P.D.H y que es un ángel caído sobre la tierra.

Lo sé, me desvié del tema.

Por cierto, la recomendación de hoy es Blindness, que actualizó en la tarde y es mi fic en progreso favorito.

 _¿Me dejas un review?_

Besos, Nat

P.D: #SonLasMejoresLectoras


	8. Diciembre 7

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _..._

Pansy apenas vio a Harry alrededor de Grimmauld Place durante el día, pero se sentía bien que podía confiar en que estaba con sus amigos, quienes sin sospecharlo la estaban ayudando. Él llegó después de la cena, siendo recibo por un sobresaltado Axel quien dio vueltas alrededor de las piernas de Harry por un minuto después de que Harry entrara por la puerta. Él incluso se las arregló para sonreírle al semi crup, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

Él habló poco mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, aunque el silencio entre ellos no era tan intenso e incómodo como lo había sido la noche pasada.

Ella jadeó cuando comenzó a darle el masaje a Harry y vio un nuevo tatuaje aleteando en su omoplato izquierdo. El gran búho blanco, vagamente familiar, extendió sus alas mientras Pansy trazaba con sus dedos la tinta que se movía en la piel de él.

— Luna. – fue todo lo que él dijo.

— ¿La lechuza?

— La artista.

— ¿Lunática hace tatuajes ahora?

— Entre otras cosas.

— Es hermoso.

— Era Hedwig. – dijo Harry tranquilamente.

— Tienes muchos tatuajes. – comenzó a decir Pansy. – Parecen…importantes para ti. – Harry movió su cabeza ligeramente y Pansy tomó el movimiento como señal de que podía continuar. - ¿Qué hay sobre el que vi en tu trasero ayer?

— Fue uno de los primeros que hizo Luna, cuando ella estaba aprendiendo. La dejé utilizar mi trasero para practicar. No tiene mas significado que eso.

— Fue bravo de tú parte.

— No realmente. Es solo mi trasero.

— Hmmm… - dijo Pansy. – Estuve pensando sobre la poción para dormir son sueños. – Harry la interrumpió.

— Ya Hermione habló conmigo. No necesito otra jodida charla.

— No, no era eso lo que iba a decir. Estuve pensando acerca de la adicción, el como todos somos adictos a algo, de alguna manera. – murmuró ella mientras daba largos golpes en la espalda de él. – Weasley aparentemente es adicto a su trabajo y un terrible equipo de Quidditch. Granger es adicta a siempre hacer las cosas bien, decirme cuan agradecida está todo el tiempo, y al té de menta. Draco come cantidad obscenas de chocolate, aunque no es algo que puedas saber si solo lo miras. Yo no puedo vivir sin zapatos y té fuerte. El truco está en no necesitar cosas que nos puedan matar. – ella suspiró, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta acariciar su cuello. – Fue por eso por lo que dejé de fumar…y de tirarme a Marcus Flint. – añadió ella como un pensamiento tardío.

— UGH – murmuró Harry enterrado en las sábanas. – Pensé que esto me tendría que relajar, no hacerme sentir enfermo.

— No lo quise decir de una manera sucia, Merlín. Ese tío me volvía loca. Es demasiado ansioso, dentro y fuera de la cama. Es como Axel en sus peores días. O cualquier día, de hecho.

— Pensé que follar se suponía debía ser relajante. – dijo Harry. – Quiero decir, me ha ayudado.

— ¿Verdad? Marcus siempre está demasiado tenso como para relajarse, o al menos así era conmigo. Tuve que dejarlo por mi propio bien. – ella esperó un momento antes de preguntar. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Una pregunta fuera de este tema.

— Puedes preguntar, pero no significa que vaya a responderte.

— ¿Dónde compraste la poción la otra noche? – Harry instantáneamente se tensó bajo sus manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer que me prohíban entrar a todos los boticarios de Londres?

— No. – Pansy vaciló. – No es necesario hacer eso, estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguir lo que quieres en el Callejón Knockturn o cualquier otro lugar. – hizo una pausa, antes de tranquilizarlo. – No. Solo tengo curiosidad.

— Hum.

— En serio. Por favor.

— En Smithe's. – dijo admitió él.

— Interesante. Esa es la boticaria de Draco. – Harry se levantó y miró a Pansy.

— ¿Qué mierda? – Pansy dejó salir una carcajada.

— No quería arruinar sus posibilidades de tener un negocio exitoso al relacionarlo con el nombre de su familia.

— Eso cambia las cosas.

— Síp. Hay muchas cosas sobre él que te sorprenderían, creo. – dijo ella mientras Harry volvía a acostarse en la cama, apoyando su mejilla en su brazo, que había doblado bajo su cabeza.

— Bueno, sus cosas son buenas, de cualquier manera. Funcionan mejor y tienen más duración que las otras. – Pansy movió sus manos para concentrarse en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, aliviando la tensión en sus caderas.

— Le dejaré saber lo que dijiste. Y luego le haré prometer que no te va a vender nada más, nunca más.

— ¡Hey! – él volvió a girarse para fulminarla con la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz de la lámpara.

— Fui Slytherin. – dijo ella mientras gentilmente volvía a empujarlo al colchón.

La conversación cesó, y la habitación se sumió en un tranquilo silencio que solo era roto por los ronquidos de Axel y sonidos de las botellas que Pansny estaba moviendo en la mesa de noche. El tratamiento de Harry fue largo esa noche, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Pansy, esa noche había sido más difícil calmarlo. Pansy no sabía si era por las repercusiones de la pelea que habían tenido o por el estrés de volver a tener la compañía de sus amigos, o cualquier otra cosa. La sugerencia que hubo en una de las respuestas anteriores la hizo sentirse complacida, la calentó, pero Pansy fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para confiar en él por completo.

…

N/T: ¡Actualización doble! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Diciembre 8

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

 _..._

Pansy se quitó la banda elástica que llevaba en el cabello y dejó que este cayó en olas hasta sus hombros. Se levantó temprano y decidió trabajar en la cocina con las notas que tenía sobre el caso y los archivos, antes de asistir a su almuerzo de todos los miércoles con Daphne Greengrass. Pansy aún estaba en una cómoda pajama negra y verde que se había puesto después de terminar con el tratamiento de Harry la noche anterior y se sentía realmente floja a pesar de su mañana realmente productiva. Sacudió la varita para que el té en la tetera se recalentara a la vez que Harry entraba en la cocina.

— Buenos días. – dijo Pansy.

— Hola. – dijo él. – Usualmente no estás aquí a esta hora. – Harry estaba vestido con cómodos pantalones y una camisa gris, pero aún tenía un aura de sueño a su alrededor. Axel pasó al lado de Harry, demandando atención. Harry se arrodilló y saludo al alegre perro, quien intentaba meter su lengua en la garganta de Harry.

— Poniéndome al día con algunos papeles. ¿Te importaría unirte? – ella hizo un gesto a la silla que estaba frente a ella en la mesa, y distraídamente apuntó con la varita a la tostadora.

— Supongo que no. – respondió él, deslizándose en la silla, viéndose incómodo de estar con ella en su propia cocina.

— Traeré amigos para que se unan a nosotros para cenar mañana en la noche. – mencionó Pansy mientras comenzaba a juntar sus archivos y meterlos en la cartera de cuero que reposaba en el piso junto a sus pies.

— No. – dijo Harry. Pansy continuó con su trabajo.

— Solo unos pocos, será una cena tranquila. Creo que sería bueno que hablaras con ellos como parte de tu tratamiento.

— ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Harry. Los ojos de Pansy se encontraron con los de él.

— Draco, y su esposa, Astoria.

— No. – Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¡Harry!

— No.

— Harry…Draco fue mi primer paciente, sobre el que publique un extenso estudio de caso, al que ayudé a tratar con las secuelas que dejó en él la guerra. Me gustaría que hablaran, que se conocieran. Pensé que ayudaría y él ya aceptó.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, Draco. – Harry hizo una mueca.

— ¿También le dabas masajes a él?

— A veces…la eficacia del toque en la recuperación de un trauma es increíble.

— Apuesto que eso te gustaba. ¿Tenían finales felices después de los masajes?

— ¿Qué? No. Eso es absurdo.

— Todo sobre ti es absurdo. – fue la débil respuesta de Harry, pero fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer la compostura de Pansy.

— Jódete, Harry. Nunca me acosté con Draco. Nunca quise hacerlo.

— ¡Já! Eso es algo difícil de creer, recordando la manera en que ibas detrás de él en Hogwarts.

— Él es prácticamente mi hermano.

— Quizá lo es.

— ¿Eso es alguna broma sobre los sangre pura? Pues, no es para nada divertida. Estas tratando de molestarme y eso es triste, Harry. Es solo una cena y ahora estás haciendo estúpidas acusaciones como si estuviéramos otra vez en sexto año. A la mierda, vendrán a cenar. Y te jodes, pero te vas a unir a nosotros y serás un jodido cabellero y escucharás en vez de empezar a decir estupideces ante la más mínima oportunidad.

— ¿Esto qué es? ¿Todo el mundo decide que hacer con la semana de Harry?

— Como si hubieras hecho tan buen trabajo por tu cuenta.

— Jódete. – le dijo el venenosamente. Al mismo tiempo, se hundió más en su silla y se desinfló. Tan rápido como la compostura de Pansy la había dejado, esta regresó y se quedó con ganas de consolar al hombre que obviamente sufría delante de ella. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el lado de Harry de la mesa, acuclillándose a su lado para que sus miradas se pudieran encontrar.

— Harry, no estoy tratando de controlar o arruinar tu vida. – él bufó. – No lo hago. – afirmó ella. – Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Granger. – ella inclinó la cabeza mientras consideraba algo por un momento. – Pero ella parece tener las manos llenas con su propia situación en este momento. – Harry levantó la mirada.

— ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó sorprendido. Pansy sonrió misteriosamente.

— ¿Me dijo qué?

— Bien. – dijo él. – Me asusta lo parecidas que ustedes dos pueden llegar a ser, y lo bien que parece llevarse. – Pansy sonrió, porque ella sentía lo mismo, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, recordando el argumento que ella y Harry estaban discutiendo.

— Harry – dijo ella, poniendo una de sus manos gentilmente sobre la rodilla de él. A pesar de haber pasado solo una semana, había comodidad y familiaridad para ambos cuando ella lo tocaba. – No estoy tratando dominar tu vida. No estoy tratando de tratarte como a un niño. No estoy tratando de arruinar nada. Solamente estoy tratand de ayudarte a superar tu dependencia con la poción para dormir sin sueños, de ayudarte a sentir más cómodo en superar tu pasado y lidiar con todo lo que se te pidió durante tu infancia. – ella acarició con su dedo pulgar su mejilla. Él no la miró a los ojos. – Pienso que deberías encontrar un sanador especializado en la mente, con el que puedas hablar y sentirte en confianza. Alguien que no haya intentado entregarte al Señor Oscuro durante la batalla final, donde eras un animal de sacrificio de todas maneras. – con esto, Harry la miró a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras.

— Yo sé que tú… - él comenzó a decir, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

— Sí – respondió Pansy tranquilamente, sin dejar que sus ojos dejaran de mirar los de él – Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo todo. Y no creo que debas enfrentarlo todo tú solo tampoco. Un sanador mental sería bueno para ti, Harry. Y realmente quiero que hables con Draco mañana en la noche. – Harry la observó por un largo momento, mientras Pansy aguantaba la respiración. Ella no sabía que él estaba tratando de ver, así que ella lo miró de vuelta y esperó. Esperanzada.

— Bien, esta bien. – la esperanza de ella floreció.

— ¿En serio? – una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Pansy.

— Creo que puedo hablar con Draco. Solo una vez. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Gracias. – le dijo ella mientras palmeaba su rodilla y movía su mano para levantarse. – Tengo un almuerzo con un paciente, y después una citas en la tarde. – ella juntó los papeles que quedaban sobre la mesa, su bolso y se dirigió a la salida. - ¿Podrías sacar a Axel una o dos veces si vas a estar aquí? – Harry se había levantado para servirse una taza de té.

— Claro, tranquila. – le dijo mientras se movía por la cocina. – Estaré aquí; creo que George vendrá más tarde. Te veré en la noche.

— Esta noche. – estuvo de acuerdo Pansy, mientras dejaba la cocina para ir a prepararse.

…

Harry gritó mientras dormía, un alarido tan espeluznante que despertó a Pansy inmediatamente. Ella corrió hasta su cama, donde él estaba gritando su nombre mientras se sacudía.

— Pansy…no…Pansy… ¡NO!

— Shhh…estoy aquí, estoy aquí, Harry. – le dijo ella desde la oscuridad mientras se subía a la cama.

— ¡NO! – gritó él, empujándola y acercándola más a él, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – No me dejes. – susurró él, su voz tambaleante. Pansy se preguntó si él estaba despierto, si estaba consiente de sus acciones. – Quédate conmigo, así ellos no vendrán.

— Shhh. – murmuró ella, insegura de si debía alejarse de él, empujarlo, recostarlo boca abajo para comenzar un masaje; como había hecho con todas las demás pesadillas. En vez de eso, dejó que él la abrazara y presionó su mano en su mejilla. – Shhh…estoy justo aquí.

Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, y ella vacilante lo dejó, y la respiración de él rápidamente se relajó. Pansy estaba allí en los brazos de Harry, concentrada en la presión de su mano contra la mejilla de él. El toque de él sobre el cuerpo de ella se sentía cálido y extraño, pero de alguna manera familiar, como si de alguna manera conociera el peso de sus manos sobre su cintura de antes, como si el toque de sus cuerpos fuera algo natural.

Mientras dormía, él se aferró a ella; nunca la soltó ni se relajó por completo. Pero durmió, tranquilamente, sin pesadillas. Pansy por otro lado, lo más que hizo fue dormitar y se despertaba para notar nuevos detalles cada vez. La forma en que la punta de su cabello rozaba su rostro, la rigidez en los músculos de sus piernas sobre las de ella y sobre todo, sus dedos entrelazados y descansando sobre su corazón.

N/T: Mis vacaciones terminan mañana y no puedo prometer que vaya a haber actualizaciones tan seguidas. Aunque puede que los reviews que reciba sean un motivador para sacar unas horas de lo que será mi apretada agenda, para regalarles más de este sensual y misterioso Harry. ¿Qué no lo aman? A mí su personaje no me gusta, pero tengo la fortuna de estar traduciendo historias donde amo su personaje.

Bueno, quiero saber sus reacciones ante estos capítulos que por demás han sido intensos… ¡y en el próximo hará aparición Draco! *se le salen las babas* A las guest que me dejan reviews tan hermosos (menos Bianca, que vive en su mundo y por eso deja los reviews así *rueda los ojos*) si quieren pueden dejarme sus direcciones de correo electrónico o escribirme por mi página de Facebook (SlyPrincess07) para poder darles gracias directamente por sus palabras.

Son todas un amor, y no existen palabras para describir lo agradecida que estoy por la bienvenida que le han dado a esta nueva traducción. ¡Las amodoro!

Un besazo desde la isla más bonita del Caribe,

Nat.


	10. Diciembre 9

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy eventualmente se quedó dormida cuando comenzó a amanecer, y durmieron, sin pesadillas o gritos que los interrumpieran, hasta que el sol estuvo muy alto en el cielo. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero se cerraron rápidamente de nuevo por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Despertar en una cama era inusual para ella últimamente, y despertar en brazos de otra persona lo era aún más.

Mientras despertaba, fue consciente de su cuerpo y el de Harry y de todas las maneras en que estos se estaban tocando todavía, lo poco que se habían movido durante la noche. Se fijó en sus piernas entrelazadas y como Axel estaba acostado sobre ellas, sorprendiéndose de que este no los hubiera levantado aún para molestar.

Pansy no estaba segura de qué hacer. ¿Debería alejarse? ¿Debería fingir que estaba dormida hasta que Harry se despertase? ¿Debería darle una pequeña patada a Axel para que todos despertaran?

Mientras deliberaba internamente, Harry comenzó a despertar. Él gradualmente la acercó más a él para hundir su rostro en el oscuro cabello de ella. Él respiró en su cabello mientras apretaba sus dedos entrelazados. Los ojos de Pansy se cerraron a la vez que los de Harry se abrían de golpe.

Él soltó el agarre de sus dedos y separó sus manos. Suavemente separó sus piernas y gradualmente se fue moviendo hasta sentarse con su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Pansy sabía que él la estaba mirando y decidió pretender que había despertado.

Ella abrió los ojos, hacienda una mueca cuando la luz impactó sus ojos, y bostezó más dramáticamente de lo necesario. Rodando hasta su lado de la cama, miró a Harry. Su pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, cayendo en cascada, y de alguna manera se veía más joven a la luz del sol matutino. Él le sostuvo la mirada a Pansy por un momento, antes de mover sus ojos al pijama con la que ella había dormido.

Axel se movió por la cama hasta quedar en medio de ellos, tratando de captar la mayor atención posible, recostando su cuerpo junto a Harry y empujando a Pansy con las patas. Mientras los dedos de Harry se enredaban en el pelo de Axel, él volvió a llevar su mirada a Pansy y simplemente dijo

— Gracias.

— No es nada. – respondió Pansy antes de mirar a su mascota. – Ax, ¿siempre tienes que atacarme con tus patas? Vamos, tienes que ir afuera. – Y Axel siguió a Pansy mientras esta salía de la cama de Harry y se iba a su propia habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Malfoy llegaron a la hora acordada y Pansy los recibió en la puerta principal.

— Tendrán que disculpar al dueño de la casa. – dijo Pansy mientras tomaba sus abrigos. – Es como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿petulante y temperamental? – preguntó Draco mientras besaba a Pansy en ambas mejillas. – Es como si el tiempo apenas hubiera pasado.

— Mira quien habla. – dijo Astoria antes de besar también a Pansy, mientras esta última sonreía.

— Cenaremos comida de afuera hoy. – les dijo Pansy mientras lo dirigía al comedor. – Han sufrido por mis dotes culinarios lo suficiente como para preferir otra comida, lo sé. – les dijo. – Y como todavía no he experimentado como cocina Harry, pensé que sería lo mejor.

— Cualquier cosa está bien, Pans. – dijo Astoria. – Nosotros trajimos un delicioso vino blanco de la cosecha de mi padre. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

— No, está todo listo en el comedor. – dijo Pansy, apuntando la puerta frente a ellos.

— ¿Cómo te estas acomodando aquí? – preguntó Draco mientras entraban a la larga y formal habitación, con su enorme mesa y la chimenea encendida.

— Bien. – respondió Pansy mientras tomaba la botella de vino que Astoria le ofrecía y la ponía sobre la mesa. Draco y Astoria tomaron asiento. – Axel está en el cielo.

— Más espacio, me imagino. – dijo Draco. – Nuevos olores.

— Ama a Harry. – agregó Pansy. – Y aquí hay más retratos a lo que ladrarles.

— Nunca voy a entender esa predilección que tienen por los retratos. – dijo Astoria con una sonrisa. Pansy se le unió.

— Hay muchísimas cosas sobre Axel que nunca voy a entender. – dijo. – Almorcé con tu hermana ayer antes de su cita.

Antes de que Astoria pudiera responder, la puerta del comedor se abrió y Axel entró corriendo, ladrando frente a Harry. El perro saludó entusiasmado a los invitados mientras Harry se quedaba atrás. Cuando Draco se inclinó para alejar a Axel de sus pantalones, Astoria cruzó la habitación y extendió su mano a Harry.

— Hola, Harry. Creo que nunca nos han presentado formalmente. Soy Astoria. – dijo ella con una brillante y cálida sonrisa. – Estoy muy contenta de que hayas permitido que viniéramos a cenar esta noche. – Harry le sacudió la mano, pero tartamudeó una breve respuesta.

— Sí. Gracias. Quiero decir, no hay problema. – Draco se acercó por detrás de Astoria, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra se la ofrecía a Harry.

— Harry. Es bueno verte. – Harry miró la mano por un momento antes de tomarla.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Malfoy. – las miradas de Draco y Harry se encontraron cuando sus manos se separaron.

— Por favor, llámame Draco.

— Bien. – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

— El vino se enfrió. – dijo Pansy desde su lugar en la mesa. Comenzó a servirlo en las copas que había sobre la mesa, y luego miró a Harry.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a traer la comida? Está en la cocina.

— Claro. – dijo él, y salió del comedor con Pansy pisándole los talones. Una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de ellos Pansy se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella, buscando su brazo para acariciarlo.

— Bien. Listo para terminar con esto. – dijo él, apenas tocando su mano. - ¿Dónde está la comida? – Pansy señaló la mesa.

— Bajo un encantamiento para que se mantenga caliente. – Harry se acercó a la mesa, investigando que había dentro de los contenedores.

— ¿Es Thai? ¿Estás bien con eso? ¡Es comida muggle! – Pansy le sonrió.

— Te dije que muchas cosas han cambiado. – él simplemente asintió y cogió la mayor cantidad de contenedores posibles antes de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conversación entre los Malfoy y Harry durante la cena fue mejor de lo que Pansy esperaba, pero se mantuvieron en un tema seguro, hablando de la comida. La falta de miedo de Astoria por los establecimientos muggle, había expandido los conocimientos culinarios de Draco, y fue fácil debatir sobre el pescado con patatas que se servía en el Caldero Chorreante con lo que se comía en lugares del Londres Muggle.

Pansy envió los platos vacíos a la cocina y dijo.

— ¿Por qué no nos retiramos a la sala para tomar más vino y charlar?

Harry le lanzó una mirada afligida a Pansy, pero la siguió. Se sentaron en los sofás cerca de la chimenea, Draco y Astoria se acurrucaron en uno y Harry se sentó tenso e incómodo, con muchos cojines de por medio, en el otro con Pansy.

Con la copa aún en la mano, Pansy señaló a Draco.

— Harry, ya sabias que Draco fue mi paciente, mi primer paciente.

— Estoy consciente. – dijo él, sus ojos fijos en el fuego.

— Estuve pensando que sería bueno para ti que tú y Draco pudieran hablar. Sé que sus experiencias durante la guerra fueron bastante diferentes, pero las repercusiones que han enfrentado se parecen mucho. Pesadillas. Miedo. Alejar a las personas que quieren de sus vidas. Síntomas físicos, tensión excesiva. Unos hábitos de sueño de mierda. – Draco asintió.

— Pansy tuvo que luchar por mí, curarme, y yo conocer a Astoria antes de volver a ser yo mismo. – Draco tomó un largo trago de su vino. – No fue fácil, Harry. Estoy seguro de que tampoco lo es para ti. – Harry continuó mirando el fuego.

— Estoy seguro de que sabes exactamente como me siento, Draco. – espetó Harry. – No sabía que tenías cualificaciones como sanador también.

— No. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. – Pansy las tiene, y tu obviamente sabes que ella sabe lo que está haciendo. – la cabeza de Harry salió disparada para mirar a Draco.

— ¿Lo sé, lo sé? ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan jodidamente seguro de cómo me siento o como debería sentirme?

— Harry… - dijo Pansy, mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y se acercaba a él. Él se levantó.

— No, Pansy. Es suficiente. Cené. Fui amable por ti. Pero no me sentaré aquí a recibir otra charla reprendiéndome por sentirme como me siento. Especialmente no de Malfoy. Traté. No puedo hacerlo.

— Harry, eso no es lo que… - ella comenzó a decir, pero ya él había abandonado la habitación. Ella miró a Draco y Astoria tímidamente mientras se ponía de pie.

— Pansy, está bien. Entendemos. – dijo Astoria con una mirada amable.

— Quizá hay demasiada historia entre nosotros como para hacer esto. – Draco suspiró. – Valió la pena intentarlo.

— Ve tras él. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Encontraremos nosotros mismos la salida. – le dijo Astoria poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Pansy.

— ¿Están seguros? – preguntó Pansy.

— Ve y haz tu trabajo. – respondió Draco.

— Le enviaré una lechuza mañana. – prometió Pansy, antes de seguir a Harry hasta su habitación.

…

N/T: ¡Hola y adiós! Estoy súper corta de tiempo, pero realmente espero que disfruten el capítulo y como siempre me dejen un hermoso review, de esos que me sacan enormes sonrisas y me hacen infinitamente feliz.

Beso,

Nat.


	11. Diciembre 10

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy entró a la cafetería donde se había encontrado por primera vez con Ron y Hermione. Las decoraciones navideñas seguían allí, esta vez con la música de Celestina Warbeck de fondo.

Hermione y Theo estaban sentados en una esquina, ambos con grandes camisas y tazas de té en las manos. Pansy, con un vestido floral y botas altas, se había acostumbrado a contrastar con el estilo siempre casual de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio a Pansy.

— Pansy, es bueno verte. – le dijo.

— Tú te ves mejor también. – mencionó Pansy. – Hey, Theo. – Pansy miro alrededor. - ¿Dónde está Weasley?

— Atrapado en la oficina. – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— Lo juro, algo le pasa a ese hombre. – dijo Theo rodando los ojos.

— Tu libro te está haciendo ver conspiración e intriga en todos lados. – le dijo Hermione -. No eras así de paranoico antes de comenzar a escribirlo. Aunque, ¿viste esta mañana la portada de El Profeta? Estaba con Blaise Zabini y Oliver Wood promocionando el juego que se dará en las próximas semanas. – Pansy llamó a la camarera.

— Axel consiguió el periódico esta mañana antes que yo, así que no me molesté en verlo. – les dijo Pansy a los otros dos.

— Así que, ¿cómo está Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

— Han sido un par de días interesantes. – dijo Pansy.

— Oh, no, Pansy. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…

— No te preocupes, pequeña cabeza de arbusto. No ha vuelto a tomar poción para dormir sin sueños. – Hermione se encogió de alivio, mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Theo.

— Bien.

— Ha estado durmiendo mejor. – dijo Pansy.

— ¡Entonces el tratamiento está funcionando! – dijo Hermione alegremente.

— Sí… - dijo Pansy, no queriendo compartir que durante las noches estaba durmiendo con Harry. La camarera vino y depositó una taza de té negro frente a ella. – Gracias. – cuando la camarera se fue, después que Hermione le pidiera más té de menta, Pansy les dijo – Los Malfoy vinieron a cenar anoche. – Hermione arqueó una ceja y Theo dejó salir un silbido.

— Quería que Harry y Draco hablaran. Donde está Harry ahora no es muy diferente a donde estaba Draco hace unos años cuando comencé a trabajar con él, y pensé que hablar con él podría ayudar a Harry.

— ¿Ayudó? – preguntó Theo.

— Bueno, podría haberlo hecho si Harry no hubiese salido echo una furia después de la cena.

— ¿Al menos escuchó algo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando triste su taza vacía.

— Estuvo callado, pero fue amable durante la cena. Pero después, cuando Draco intentó hablar con él, se molestó y se fue. – les contó Pansy.

— ¿Dijo porqué lo hizo? – preguntó Hermione cuando la mesera llegó con su té.

— Dijo que estaba molesto porque todo el mundo asumía como él se sentía, o le decían como debía sentirse. – dijo Pansy dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía compartir algo más. – Se disculpó conmigo más tarde, durante su tratamiento. – La mirada de sorpresa de Hermione fue seguida por una expresión de satisfacción.

— Estás llegando a él.

— Todo está en Harry y en cuan dispuesto está a resolver sus problemas. – dijo Pansy.

— No sabia que fuera tan modesta, Pans. – intervino Theo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Ser sanadora es diferente, Theo. – le contraatacó Pansy. – Todavía estamos a tiempo. Y como aprendí anoche, no hay nada que haga que Harry Potter haga algo que no quiere.

— Cierto. – dijo Hermione. – Gracias, Pansy.

— ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de eso, Granger? – preguntó Pansy con burla, aunque esa burla no era sincera. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta

— No me importa. ¿Te veré el domingo con Harry?

— Trataré de estar allí. – dijo ella con una sonrisa genuina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy se detuvo frente a la puerta de Harry cuando escuchó su voz.

— ¿No eres un buen chico? – preguntó, y Pansy instantáneamente pudo imaginar a Axel acostado en la cama de Harry. - ¿Dónde está tu dueña esta noche? – Harry preguntó y Pansy escuchó a Axel jadear en respuesta. Ella supuso que debía entrar y dejar de escuchar, pero tenía el deseo de conocer como era Harry cuando no estaba con ella y ese deseo la mantuvo clavada frente a la puerta. - ¿Estás diciendo que ella te aburre, o que estás cansado y listo para dormir? – Harry hizo una pausa, aparentemente para acariciar a Axel en uno de sus lugares favoritos, pues Pansy pudo escuchar al perro moverse en la cama. – Bueno, pues estas equivocado si estas diciendo que ella es aburrida. – continuó Harry mientras Axel seguía reclamando atención. – No, ella no es para nada aburrida. – Harry hizo una pausa y Pansy pudo escuchar que el perro o el hombre se movieron en la cama. Adivinó que el sonido provenía de Harry acostándose en la cama o de Axel tratando de acostarse en el regazo de Harry. - ¿Verdad? Ella es más brillante de lo que había pensado. Y, bueno, tu conoces sus manos, estoy seguro. ¿No es así, perrito? – Axel le ladró alegremente en respuesta. – No parece importarte que mis manos sean tan pálidas en comparación con las de ella. – dijo Harry antes de soltar una carcajada. – No necesito tu lengua en mi garganta, Axel. Siempre estás tratando de besarme, ¿no es así? – Pansy podía escuchar a Axel jadeando. – Casi desearía que no fueras el único.

Pansy dio unos pasos atrás lo mas silenciosamente posible, antes de acercarse nuevamente a la habitación de Harry, pisando fuertemente y golpeando la puerta con un golpe sólido para anunciar su presencia.

— Oh, hola. – la recibió Harry, y Pansy estuvo segura de que vio un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Harry, aunque supuso que podía ser por estar acostado en la cama con un cálido Axel encima. El sonrojo de Harry hizo que ella también se sonrojara, y rápidamente se movió a preparar las cosas que estaban en la mesita de noche.

Esa noche cuando Harry gritó, Pansy no titubeo. Se movió de su silla hasta la cama de él y dejó que la abrazara. A ambos les tomo lo que parecieron segundos para volver a quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/T: Ahhhhhh _*suelta un suspiro*_ Estoy enamorada de Harry y Pansy, son perfectos juntos…amo el Hansy, por Merlín y estos momentos robados de estos dos…LOS AMO. Okay, me controlo. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció ese monologo/conversación que tuvo Harry con Axel? Yo morí de ternura. Harry está bajando la guardia y Pansy se está metiendo en sus entrañas. Wiiiiiii.

Cuando estaba traduciendo la escena que aparecen Hermione y Theo, inconscientemente escribía _Draco_ en vez de _Theo_. No me acostumbro a que no estén juntos aquí, jaja.

¡Gracias a todas a quienes leen y dejan un review! Con solo diez capítulos son casi 50 reviews, ¡todo un éxito! Ustedes, lectoras hermosas, son la razón para que siga traduciendo historias. ¡Gracias siempre por apoyarme!

Un beso enorme, Nat.


	12. Diciembre 11

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy abrió la Puerta principal de Grimmauld Place para encontrar a Draco.

— Traje pastelitos. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

— De chocolate, imagino. – dijo Pansy, mientras tomaba el pesado abrigo del chico y lo ponía tras la puerta.

— Rellenos y cubiertos de chocolate, justo como me gustan, y algunos rellenos de crema para ti.

— Eres tan atento. – le dijo ella mientras lo dirigía a la cocina. – Hice té. Gracias por venir.

— Me diste una excusa para dejar a Astoria estar con su hermana y su madre sin mi presencia. – le dijo él, sentándose.

— Entonces no fue ningún problema para ti venir. – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

— Y quería hablar contigo sobre la otra noche. – dijo él, sacando uno de los pastelitos de chocolate de la bolsa.

— Te lo advertí. – dijo Pansy, tomando un pastelito para ella.

— Lo hiciste. – respondió él, lamiendo un poco de chocolate que había caído en su pulgar. – Simplemente estaba pensando en que quizás una cena no fue la mejor manera para reintroducirnos.

— Lo sé. – dijo Pansy con un suspiro. Draco se movió y puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella, que descansaban sobre un montón de servilletas.

— No significa que no esté dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

— Me alegra. – dijo Pansy, apretando la mano de él.

— ¿Qué te parece hoy? – preguntó Draco, dándole otro mordisco a su pastelito.

— Él todavía no se ha levantado. No estoy segura de que vaya a hacer hoy… - dijo Pansy, a la vez que Harry entraba a la cocina, la puerta cerrándose con un golpe sordo tras él.

— Oh, hola. – dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello.

— Buenos días, Harry. – dijo Pansy. Draco se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Harry.

— Buenos días, Potter.

— Malfoy. – dijo Harry a la vez que sacudía levemente la mano del hombre, antes de girarse y coger una taza de té. – Es muy temprano para que estés en mi cocina.

— Vine a ver a Pansy. – le dijo Draco, pasándole la bolsa con los pastelitos a Harry. – Desayuno, por si quieres. Y esperaba poder hablar contigo también. – Harry apoyó su espalda contra el mostrador, con una taza llena en mano. Observó la bolsa con los pastelitos antes de mirar a Draco.

— ¿Sobre qué? – le preguntó a la vez que tomaba asiento junto a Pansy y tomaba la bolsa. – Gracias. – añadió, cogiendo un pastelito y dándole un mordisco.

— Sé que no tuvimos la conversación más…productiva la otra noche. – comenzó a decir Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros. – Esperaba que quisieras intentarlo de nuevo. – dijo Draco.

— No sé porque tienes tantos deseos de hablar sobre mis sentimientos, Malfoy. – dijo Harry.

— De hecho, esperaba que quisieras venir a volar conmigo. – ofreció Draco. – Conseguí la nueva Nimbus y la última versión de la Cleansweep y pensé que podríamos probarlas. – Pansy vio como Harry se enderezaba en su silla.

— ¿Ambos modelos? – preguntó. - ¿Dónde vuelas?

— En los terrenos de la mansión. – dijo Draco, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar otro lugar, si tienes algún problema. – Harry vaciló, miró a Pansy y volvió a mirar a Draco mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— No, no hay problema. Iré a volar contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. – admitió Harry.

— Entonces atraparé muchas snitch hoy. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

— En tus sueños, Malfoy. Déjame buscar mi equipo y llamar a Hermione por la red flú para decirle que no voy a ir. – se tomó de un trago el té que le quedaba en la taza. – Diez minutos. – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación

Después que la puerta se cerró, Draco miró a Pansy con una mueca burlona en la cara, una mueca que ella había visto cientos de veces en su infancia.

— No eres la única que tiene trucos, amiga. – le dijo él.

— Estoy impresionada. – dijo Pansy. – Solo asegúrate de regresarlo en una pieza. – le dijo antes de tomarse el último sorbo de té. – Y, ya sabes, si las cosas se ponen serias no lo presiones. No seas un imbécil.

— Sí, madre. – replicó Draco, antes de tomar la mano de ella nuevamente. – Sabes que lo sé.

— Demasiado bien. – dijo ella, acariciando la mano de él. – Draco…gracias.

— No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, amor.

— Yo tampoco. – dijo ella, apretando la fuerza del agarre de su mano.

…

Harry encontró a Pansy en el jardín trasero, iluminado por las luces que salían de la casa, cuando regresó a casa después de haber volado con Draco, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa visión hizo que el estómago de Pansy se contrajera y su corazón doliera, así que rápidamente miró a donde Axel estaba caminando.

— Quería preguntarte algo. – dijo Harry. – Es…

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Pansy lo miró, su cabello ondeando por debajo del sombrero que llevaba.

— Yo…eh…quería preguntarte si tu…

— Oh por Dios, no Harry. ¡Soy tu sanadora!

— ¡No! – él la interrumpió. – Dios, no. – Pansy arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

— Has estado durmiendo conmigo. – dijo él.

— Porque me halas para que me recueste a tu lado y me sostienes cuando despiertas con pesadillas. – y Pansy se cruzó de brazos, no sabe si por el frío o por el tema que estaban hablando.

— Cierto. – respondió Harry. – Pero, uum, la cosa es que, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cuando duermes conmigo no tengo pesadillas. Puedo simplemente…dormir.

— Sí. – admitió Pansy suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. – Me he dado cuenta.

— ¿Podrías…te molestaría…quiero decir… - hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas. – Pensar en ti durmiendo conmigo evita que piense en cómo conseguir más poción para dormir sin sueños. – admitió Harry. – Me preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con…continuar. Durmiendo en mi cama. Por el hecho de que me siento mejor cuando lo haces. Todas las noches, por el resto del mes. – dijo y tan pronto terminó de hablar alejó la mirada, buscando a Axel con la mirada. Ella consideró su propuesta, lo mucho que le había costado a él preguntarle aquello, y que se veía diferente después de haber pasado un día con Draco. Él la observó con sus ojos verdes mas abiertos que de costumbre. La sanadora dentro de ella conocía la respuesta adecuada, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue otra cosa.

— Sí. Sí, supongo que está bien. Después que funcione. – Harry se vio momentáneamente complacido, y el estomago de Pansy se estrujó. Ella sabía, sabía muy dentro de ella, que estaba en problemas. – Te lo voy a decir otra vez, te recomiendo que encuentres un sanador mental, Harry. Vivir contigo hace jodidamente difícil que pueda ser objetiva como una sanadora mental debería serlo. Especialmente ahora, que vamos a dormir en la misma cama cada noche. Así que, por favor, Harry. Consigue otra persona que haga eso.

— Lo estoy pensando.

— Gracias.

— Draco me dijo cuanto ayudaba. – Pansy trató de suprimir la sorpresa en su rostro antes de responder.

— Sí, realmente ayuda. – hizo una pausa. – Voy…voy a entrar con Axel y prepararme para ir a dormir, entonces.

— Bien.

— Aun así, quiero continuar con los masajes. No vas a librarte de ellos. – Harry sonrió, y golpeó su hombro.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso. – le respondió él antes de llamar a Axel para que los siguiera. Él abrió la puerta trasera y le hizo un gesto a Pansy para que entrara antes que ellos, el cachorro correteando entre ellos. – Te veo pronto, entonces.

— Pronto. – replicó Pansy, quitándose el sombrero mientras veía a Harry y a Axel subir las escaleras frente a ella.

….

 _N/T:_

 _¿Quién no ama a Axel? Yo quiero un cachorro como él, y de una vez un Harry así. Ah, y si me traen una Pansy tampoco me quejo._

 _Okay, siempre me desvío del tema. ¿Qué les pareció? Draco es un amor en este fic, ¿no es así?_

 _Bueno, poco a poco Harry y Pansy se van acercando más y eso me parece hermoso porque, ¡VIVA EL HANSY!_

 _Este capítulo es para_ _ **rosedrama**_ _, que me hizo muy feliz el día de ayer dejándome diferentes RR en los capis. También es para_ _ **CygnusDorado**_ _que, aunque habla conmigo por Whatsapp cada vez, me deja bellos y largos review. ¡Un beso y abrazo a ambas! Y también a todas las que leen, dejen review o no._

 _Me gustó la dinámica de los hashtag, así que de nuevo: expresa con un hashtag (o todos los que quieras) lo que este capítulo o historia en general te haga sentir._

 **#UnHarryComoEsteParaLLevarPorFavor #QuieroUnDracoBañadoEnChocolate #UnaPasnyParaMí #QueSeBesenYa**

¿Ya vieron la portada que hizo Cristy1994 para Touch?

Un beso, Nat.


	13. Diciembre 12

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Harry se apareció junto a Pansy a las afueras del orfanato del Ministerio cuando el sol de Londres comenzaba a ocultarse, dándole paso a la noche.

— Oh. – dijo Pansy cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban. – Me dijiste que íbamos a cantar villancicos, pero no esperaba que fuera aquí. – le confesó ella.

— Es tradición. – dijo Harry, apretando la mano de ella, que no había soltado a pesar de que ya habían llegado. – Ron, Hermione y yo comenzamos a hacerlo la navidad de la guerra y hemos seguido viniendo cada año. – Ella apretó la mano de él también.

— Es una tradición hermosa. – le dijo mientras pasaban por un camino en piedra frente al edificio. – Y puedo decir que significa mucho para ti. Hubieras venido, aunque Ron y Hermione no me hubiesen pedido ayudarte. – le comentó ella, y no era una pregunta.

— Sí. Cada año. – él comenzó a contarle. – Incluso hace un par de navidades, cuando Ron y Hermione cortaron y las cosas estaban un poco tensas, los tres vinimos. – él abrió la puerta del orfanato para que Pansy entrara y en la entrada vieron a Hermione y Theo esperando, la chica recargada de Theo. Ron estaba sentado en un banco de madera en una esquina cerca de ellos hablando con Blaise Zabini y su hermana, que estaba parada junto a ellos con cara de disgusto. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo, hacienda coronas con hilos.

— Harry. – Hermione se movió para ir a saludarlo, atrapándolo en un abrazo. - ¡Pansy! Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido unirte a nosotros este año.

— No es necesario que me abraces, Granger. – dijo Pasny. – Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Hola, Theo.

— Hey, Pans. – respondió el chico. – Harry, te ves bien. – Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, ofreciéndole su mano a Pansy.

— Es bueno verte otra vez, Parkisnon. He escuchado que tu trabajo ha hecho maravillas en Harry.

— Estoy tratando. – dijo ella, sacudiendo su mano con la de él brevemente. – Zabini, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – le dijo a Blaise.

— Pasny. – dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras. – He estado trabajando con Ron en la promoción de un partido de Quidttich y cuando me dijo la razón por la que no estaba disponible para reunirnos hoy decidí unirme a ustedes. Los Chudley Cannons han donado la suficiente mercancía para tener a los niños todos vestidos de anaranjado.

— Que dulce. – dijo Pansy, dedicándole una mirada especulativa. – Una oportunidad bastante buena para tus ventas.

— No, Pansy. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar con esos niños. – dijo antes de moverse para susurrar algo al oído de Ron. Ron simplemente lo miró a los ojos y sonrió en respuesta.

— Muy bien. – dijo Harry lo suficientemente alto para atrapar la atención del grupo. – Hermione, ¿tienes los regalos? – ella sacó su viejo bolso de cuentas.

— Envueltos y encogidos, todos aquí. – le dijo.

— Luna. – dijo Harry. - ¿Las coronas?

— Aquí, están listas. – le dijo ella, poniendo una en la cabeza de él. – Tengo suficientes para todos. – Pansy miró a Harry y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

— Qué lindo. – le dijo en voz baja. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien entonces. Estamos listos para encontrarnos con los niños. Prepárense para cantar. – les dijo, y se encaminó para entrar al salón principal del orfanato.

Estuvieron en el orfanato por muchas horas, cantando con los niños, entregándoles los regalos y comiendo muchos dulces navideños. Pansy y Luna fueron rodeadas por niñas, y fueron haciendo turnos para trenzar sus cabellos y luego ponerse las coronas que hizo Luna. Los niños más grandes se reunieron alrededor de Ginny, Blaise y Ron, haciéndoles preguntas sobre quidditch y los diferentes jugadores que les gustaban. Hermione y Theo se turnaron para leerles historias a los niños más callados, hasta que un niño se quedó dormido en el regazo de Theo.

Harry pasó tiempo con cada niño, dándoles abrazos y palabras de aliento. Pansy lo observe y observó cómo los niños querían llamar su atención para recibir toda su bondad. Se preguntó sobre la infancia de Harry y los parientes muggles con los que ella sabía había vivido y como ellos lo trataban. Ella lo observe, la confianza y gracia con la que se movía entre los niños, la misma confianza y gracia que parecía tener en pocos momentos. Observó su cabello cubriendo su cuello y su camisa cubriendo su piel tatuada y se deleitó con la luz de sus ojos.

Cuando terminaron, el grupo se despidió frente al orfanato, compartiendo abrazos y besos en la mejilla, mientras las luces anaranjadas de la ciudad los iluminaban.

— ¿Lista para ir a casa? – le preguntó Harry a Pansy mientras buscaba su mano. Los guantes de ella seguían en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuando unió su mano con la de él y asintió/

— Vamos a casa. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontaron. Y juntos se desaparecieron rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

Pansy terminó con el tratamiento de Harry y se encargó de recoger todas las botellas con pociones y lociones que había utilizado. Una vez los materiales estuvieron recogidos, apagó la lámpara con un movimiento de varita y cuidadosamente se movió al perímetro de la cama que había proclamado como "su lado".

Se metió bajo las cálidas sábanas y empujó un poco a Axel con sus piernas. Se giró para observar a Harry. Estaba acostado, demasiado callado desde que terminó el tratamiento y ella había pensado que se había quedado dormido. Así que se sorprendió cuando él también se giró para mirarla y unió sus manos por tercera vez esa noche.

— Así que…tengo curiosidad. – comenzó a decir él, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de ella, y Pansy pudo escuchar la burla en su voz. – De que ahora estas bastante familiarizada con mi cuerpo.

— Supongo que se puede decir que sí. – admitió ella. – Con tu espalda por lo menos.

— Y mi cuello…y mis piernas…e incluso mi trasero. – continuó él. Pansy se sonrojo en respuesta. - Pero, ¿qué hay sobre tu cuerpo? Quiero saber. –dijo Harry, y Pansy trató de alejarse, pero él apretó el agarre de su mano. - ¿Cicatrices? ¿Tatuajes? – bajó la voz. - ¿Horribles desfiguraciones bajo la ropa?

— ¡Já! – le respondió ella. – No. Nada muy interesante. No tengo tatuajes, ni nada grotesco o raro. – dejó que su propio pulgar explorara la mano que estaba sosteniendo la suya. Las líneas de su piel parecían cobrar vida cuando ella las tocaba.

— ¿Cicatrices? – volvió a preguntar él.

— Una en mi rodilla, de cuando Draco, Theo, Daphne y yo estábamos tratando de escondernos de la institutriz de Draco en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Creo que tenía seis años. Uno de los jodidos pavos me atrapó. – Harry soltó una carcajada.

— Que gracioso.

— Traté de atraparlo después. Draco y Theo no me dejaron.

— Quisiera ver eso, una muy molesta y pequeña niña tratando de atrapar un pavo. – le dijo Harry.

— No quisimos decírselo a Narcissa, así que nadie curó la herida.

— ¿Alguna otra cicatriz? – Pansy hizo una pausa, y comenzó a acariciar la mano ajena de nuevo, tratando de descifrar las palabras que parecían estar escritas allí.

— El último año en Hogwarts…no fue muy placentero. Para ninguno. Los Carrow…

— ¿Cuán malo? – dijo Harry en voz tan baja y seria que asustó a Pansy. Él la acercó más, hasta que la cabeza de ella quedó recostada en su hombro.

— Estoy bien, Harry. Solo tengo la marca de algunas maldiciones por proteger a los más pequeños.

Harry gruñó en su oído. La mano de Pansy vagó por el pecho de Harry hasta llegar a la punta de su cabello y luego se deslizó hacia abajo nuevamente para tocar sobre su corazón.

— Los niños parecían quererte mucho hoy. – dijo Pansy, esperando cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Son maravillosos. – le dijo él, aún sin soltar su mano. – Trato de ir a verlo algunas veces al año. No es suficiente.

— Pero es algo. Gracias por invitarme. Me gustaría ir contigo cuando vuelvas a ir. – le confesó ella.

— ¿Lo harías? – le preguntó él, moviendo la cabeza para mirarla, como si se pudiera ver algo con la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Me encantaría. – dijo ella. – Y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar, házmelo saber. – Harry la acercó aún más a él, rozando su nariz contra su cuello.

— Eres más dulce de lo que la gente cree, Pansy Parkinson. – dijo él.

— Shhh, vas a arruinar mi nombre. – dijo ella bromeando.

— Nunca. – susurró él. – Nunca. – con sus manos unidas sobre el pecho de él y el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, y solo escuchándose los ronquidos del crup a los pies de la cama, se arrullaron mutuamente para quedarse dormidos.

…

N/T: Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muriendo de ternura. Ellos están enamorados, ¿a que sí? Pero, testarudos como son no lo van a admitir en buen tiempo. De verdad, espero sus reacciones sobre este capítulo, porque yo personalmente estoy flipando con él.

¿Ustedes también ven algo raro entre Ron y Blaise? Yo los shippeo mucho.

#QueHarryMeAtrapeAsíEntreSusBrazos #QueríaQueSeBesaran #QueremosAcciónYA

Un beso, Nat.


	14. Diciembre 13

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy despertó con la sensación de la mano de Harry bajo su camisa, subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Los movimientos eran suaves y cuidadosos, como si no quisiera despertarla. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

— Hey.

— Hey. – le respondió él. Ella sintió como él iba a retirar su mano, así que rápidamente dijo

— No, está bien. Se siente bien.

— Okay. – dijo Harry, y comenzó a mover la mano nuevamente en su espalda. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos mientras Pansy trataba de memorizar como se sentían los dedos de él en su piel, que nunca se movieron de su espalda.

— Voy a ir al Callejón Diagon hoy. Tengo que pasar por la boticaria de Draco para recoger unas lociones y aceites que ha estado trabajando para mí. – dijo Pansy.

— ¿Cómo las que utilizas durante el tratamiento? – preguntó Harry.

— Sí. Draco ha estado trabajando en una fórmula que le dará una ayuda adicional a las afectadas articulaciones de mi paciente mayor y otra loción que quiero utilizar durante tus tratamientos.

— Oh, ¿sí? – preguntó Harry curioso.

— Si funciona, va a ser infundido con una poción para la memoria. Algo que esperemos reprima las memorias desagradables por un corto periodo de tiempo, para permitir que otros tipos de trabajos terapéuticos tengan impacto.

— Interesante. ¿Es la primera versión que Draco prepara para ti?

— No, ¿creo que es la novena? ¿La décima? Hemos estado colaborando uno con el otro por un tiempo. Da igual, te quería preguntar si quieres ir conmigo.

— ¿Al Callejon Diagon? No, me parece que no. – dijo Harry rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por la atención? ¿La presión de estar en público?

— Sí…Básicamente. – dijo Harry con un suspiro.

— Realmente creo que sería bueno para ti que salieras más, comenzar poco a poco a regresar a tu vida normal.

— ¿Y tu crees que ir contigo al Callejón Diagon es el primer paso para regresar a eso? – preguntó Harry escépticamente.

— Creo que sabes que tienes que empezar a enfrentarte al público en algún momento, Harry. Es normal hacer diligencias, encontrarse con amigos, ir a citas. No hay nada de malo en pasar en tiempo en el Londres Muggle. Simplemente no quiero que dejes de ir a lugares donde solías pasarla bien.

— Quizá disfruto ir y estar con personas diferentes ahora. – dijo él, apretando levemente el pulgar que tenía en la espalda de ella.

— Y eso está bien. – dijo Pansy, sin querer mirar a Pansy y analizar el significado de sus palabras. – Pero es lunes, es temprano, todavía hay clases en Hogwarts. Probablemente esté más vacío que de costumbre. Y voy a llevar a Axel a parque.

— Bueno, si Axel va… - dijo Harry.

— ¿Vendrás? – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Harry suspiró dramáticamente. Dio una última caricia a la espalda de ella antes de sacar su mano y sacar el oscuro cabello de ella de su cara.

— Bien. – dijo. – Solo porque me lo preguntaste tan amablemente. Pero no prometo que no me molestará.

— Ni siquiera soñaría con eso. – dijo ella y rodó los ojos.

Harry se mantuvo frente a la Boticaria Smithe, respirando el aroma a vegetación que salía desde la ventana. Pansy había dudado de la habilidad de Axel para no golpear las botellas y jarras, asi que Harry se había ofrecido de voluntario para quedarse afuera con él mientras Pansy buscaba el paquete adentro. Sostuvo la correa de Axel y observó como el perro le ladraba alegremente a todo el que pasaba por allí.

— Que grosero, Axel. – dijo Harry después que el crup soltara un gruñido a una bruja que vestía una extravagante túnica plateada con líneas azules. – Primero a las pinturas, ahora a personas reales. Es como si no tuvieras modales. – dijo a la vez que escuchaba la campana de la puerta de la boticaria abrirse. Pansy se paró a su lado.

— Hmmm, justo como alguien a quien conozco. – dijo ella. – Draco dice hola y pregunta si te puede enviar una lechuza para salir a volar otra vez. Dice que quiere hacerte llorar cuando te derrote la próxima vez. – le contó ella mientras comenzaban a caminar por el callejón, caminando al mismo ritmo.

— Como si eso fuera a pasar. – dijo Harry con un bufido. – Él dijo que sus ojos estaban llorando por el frío la última vez, pero no le creo. Creo que simplemente estaba triste porque atrapé más snitches que él.

— Suena como algo que Draco haría. Puedo tomar la correa de Axel, si quieres. – ofreció Pansy.

— No, no me importa llevarlo. – le dijo Harry mientras pasaban frente a Flourish & Blotts. Axel comenzó a halarlos hacia donde había un puesto donde vendían pan de jengibre y nueces azucaradas. – Vamos, cachorro. Sabes que no puedes comer eso. – Axel gimió un poco y dirigió su expresiva mirada a Pansy.

— Ni siquiera un poco. – dijo ella. – Iremos a la tienda a buscarte chucherías. – caminaron un poco más antes de que Pansy hablara. - ¿No ha sido tan malo verdad? – miró a Harry, y sus ojos chocaron con los verdes de Harry, que se reflejaban en los escarpates de las tiendas por las que pasaban. Él se encogió de hombros, paso una mano por su cabello, y giró la correa del perro en su mano.

— No, ha estado bien. – Pansy súbitamente golpeó su cuerpo contra el de él.

— Dímelo si no es así. – y en ese momento Axel los arrastró hasta la puerta del local.

— Ya vamos, Ax. – dijo Pansy severamente, inclinándose para hablarle al semi crup. – Compórtate. Si no lo haces, no volverás. – Axel se movió en su lugar, pero se restregó contra la mano de ella dejándole saber que entendía, y luego entraron al local junto a Harry.

La tienda de animales mágicos estaba tan llena como atestada como la primera vez que Harry entró, cuando era un niño. Llena de criaturas inusuales y montones de suministros. Axel los arrastró hasta la sección de gatos y kneazels de diferentes colores, y comenzó una conversación a ladridos con los que estaban allí.

— Lo siento, Axel. – le dijo Pansy, empujándolo lejos. – Parece como que los felinos de la tienda no se llevan contigo. – ella llevó a Harry y el semi crup en la sección de chucherías para el perro, y dejó que Axel oliera todas las cajas y empaques que estaban en las filas bajas. Axel usó sus patas para sacar algunos artículos del estante y luego miró a Pansy con nostalgia.

— Bien. – dijo ella con un suspiro. Tomó las cosas que Axel había seleccionado y las llevó a la caja para pagar.

— Srta. Parkinson, Axel. – el dueño de la tienda los recibió. Axel le ladró alegremente. – Es bueno verte otra vez.

— Hola, Sr. Tweddle. – le dijo Pansy.

— Sr. Potter. – dijo Tweddle. – Tiene compañía diferente ahora, por lo que puedo ver. – dijo mientras usaba su varita para mágicamente completar la venta. La espalda de Pansy se puso rígida cuando vio como Harry se encogía en su lugar.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Sr. Tweddle? – preguntó Pansy con las manos en puños.

— Nada, por supuesto. – replicó el Sr. Tweddle. – Simplemente es interesante que el Sr. Potter haya sido visto pocas veces en los últimos meses y que de repente aparezca con usted y su crup, y no con ninguno de sus devotos amigos que han estado a su lado durante años, como ese Weasley, o esa…hija de muggles. – añadió mientras ponía las cajas y bolsas para Axel en un saco más grande con el logo de la tienda.

— ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace interesante? – dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras.

— Nada, nada. – replicó el hombre obtusamente. – Serían tres galeones y cinco sickles. – Pansy le entregó las monedas.

— Y le agradecería que se guardara sus opiniones. – dijo ella con un resoplido, tomando las bolsas.

— Que tengan buen día, Srta. Parkinson, Sr. Potter. – dijo el Sr. Tweddle, con una curiosa mirada mientras Pansy llevaba a Harry y Axel fuera de la tienda.

— Que absoluto imbécil. – dijo ella, a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. – No sé qué demonios estaba insinuando… - la voz de Pansy se apagó cuando vio a Harry voltearse a mirarla. – Hey. – le dijo ella, acercándose para encararlo. – Harry, ¿estas bien? – Pansy le quitó la correa de Axel y la envolvió en su propia muñeca. – Por las barbas de Merlín, siéntate Axel. – le ordenó al perro que se sentó inmediatamente.

Ella extendió la mano y la pasó tras el cuello de él, acariciándolo gentilmente y observando su rostro que miraba el suelo.

— Siempre un jodido comentario sobre mí, una maldita insinuación. – murmuró Harry. – Como si le debiera todo a alguien. No soporto esto. – dijo él, posando sus ojos en los de ella. – Y que lo jodan por lo que sea que trató de decir sobre ti. Es lo bastante feliz porque puede hacerse con su dinero, pero eso no le impide hacer comentarios fuera de lugar sobre tu persona. Debería haber…

— Déjame a mí. Puedo manejarlo por mí misma. – le dijo Pansy, todavía masajeando el cuello de él, sus antebrazos contra su pecho. – Parece que tuvimos suficiente del Callejón Diagon por hoy. ¿Podemos ir a dejar a Axel e ir a almorzar? ¿Curry?

— Nah. – dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza y presionándose contra el toque de ella. – Vayamos a casa. Haré sopa. – Pansy lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cocinas? – preguntó sin soltar su cuello.

— Síp. Mis tíos me hacían cocinarles. – le contó él, a la vez que recargaba su frente en la de ella. – No me molesta cocinar.

— Suena como una historia. – dijo Pansy. – Quizá podrías contármela mientras preparas la sopa. – ella sacó las manos del cuello de él y unió sus manos, dejando que la correa de Axel se encajara entre las manos unidas. Harry apretó sus dedos.

— Me gustaría. – le dijo él. — ¿Tomamos la red flú desde el Caldero Chorreante?

— Sí. Tom se queja de Axel todo el tiempo, pero le da comida de todos modos. – le contó a Harry y él sonrió. Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Ni Harry ni Pansy se dieron cuenta de los ojos, o el lente de la cámara mágica que seguía sus movimientos en el Callejón Diagon, o el remolino de una figura que apareció justo después que ellos habían pasado.

…

 _N/T: ¿Un hashtag?_

 _¿Sospechas?_

 _¿Reacciones?_

 _No dudes en dejármelo todo en un review._

 _Beso, Nat._


	15. Diciembre 14

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy se quedó de pie frente a la estufa de la cocina observando el bacon freírse. Ella no cocinaba mucho, pero freír un poco de bacon sin incendiar la cocina era algo que podía hacer. Estaba esperando a que Harry bajara y se le uniera en el desayuno; el chico se había quedado en la ducha mientras ella bajaba a la cocina.

Ella había despertado nuevamente en sus brazos, esta vez con él detrás de ella. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al suyo, un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro alrededor de su cintura, con la mano apoyada en su cadera. Como antes, sus manos subían y bajaban.

Oh, como deseaba ella que esos dedos fueran más lejos, que fueran más audaces, que la llenaran hasta explotar. _Eres su sanadora. Aunque duermas en su cama, eres su sanadora._ Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, incluso cuando no estaba del todo despierta, evitando que sugiriera, propusiera o pensara demasiado sobre lo que quería. Dentro de ella se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra entre la necesidad y el deseo.

Su situación era tan doméstica, y ambos parecían sentir la misma fuerza gravitacional que los empujaba al otro. Era fácil para Pansy olvidar porque estaba allí en primer lugar, pero eso no impedía que se preguntara si estaba exactamente donde quería estar, donde debería estar.

Una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la cocina, distrayendo a Pansy de su ensoñación. Después de abrir la ventana, puso las monedas que debía pagar por El Profeta en la bolsita que estaba atada a la pata del ave y tomó el periódico. Cerró la ventana y puso El Profeta sobre la mesa sin abrirlo, y se fue a poner el bacon en el pan.

Mientras acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa Harry entró, sus mechones mojados caían sobre sus hombros. Vestía ropa limpia, pero estaba descalzo y tenía una expresión que hizo que el estómago de Pansy se retorciera.

— Pensé que dijiste que no cocinabas. – dijo Harry, sentándose en una de las sillas.

— No cocino bueno o a menudo. – replicó Pansy. – Pero puedo manejar el cocinar un poco de bacon. – la chica se sentó en la mesa, llenándose una taza de té.

— Seré yo quien juzgue eso. – insistió Harry, pasándole su taza para que la llenara. – Gracias. ¿Llegó alguna lechuza esta mañana? – preguntó, antes de comenzar con su desayuno.

— Solo El Profeta. – dijo Pansy, señalando el periódico todavía cerrado sobre la mesa. – Así que, ¿es comestible? – le preguntó.

— Bueno, no he muerto todavía. – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Idiota. – replicó ella.

— ¡Oye! Uno nunca sabe, esta podría ser mi última comida. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Jódete, Harry. – le dijo Pansy mientras tomaba El Profeta. Solía golpearlo con el en la cabeza.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! – gritó Harry dramáticamente, quitándole el periódico de la mano para que no lo golpeara. – Eres tan violenta. – le dijo él. – Por hacerme eso, yo leeré el periódico primero.

— Lee. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Oh mierda. – dijo Harry, los colores escapando de su rostro. – Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. Oh, jodida mierda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Pansy. - ¿Quidditch?

— Mierda, mierda, mierda. – respondió Harry, así que ella saltó de su asiento para mirar por encima del hombro de él, aún con taza en mano. Ella se inclinó sobre él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Esto. – dijo él mientras desplegaba frente a Pansy la portada de El Profeta. En medio de la misma había bastantes fotografías de ellos en el Callejón Diagon el día anterior, varias de Harry con Axel frente a la boticaria de Draco, y de ellos entrando a la Tienda de Mascotas. También había otras menos inocentes de Pansy acariciando el cuello de Harry mientras ambos sonreían, de ellos frente contra frente. _Un Solitario Potter follando a la Slytherin Simpatizante de Voldemort,_ proclamaba el título del artículo.

— Oh, mierda. – dijo Pansy mientras la taza que tenía en la mano impactaba el piso.

 _El hasta ahora recluso Sr. Potter y la impetuosa Srta. Parkinson se encontraban juntos la mañana del lunes en el Callejón Diagon. La pareja, claramente familiarizados el uno con el otro y probablemente involucrados, hicieron varias paradas antes de irse juntos por medio de la red flú de El Caldero Chorreante. El Sr. Tweddle, de la tienda de mascotas, dijo que la pareja pasó bastante tiempo en su tienda con el medio crup de la Srta. Parkinson que la visita era una rutina excepto por "la manera bizarra en la que la Srta. Parkinson defendió al Sr. Potter cuando la muy arpía pensó que lo estaba insultando"._

 _Los lectores recordaran del volumen de Rita Skeeter,_ _ **La Escandalosa Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mágica**_ _, que la Srta. Parkinson intentó entregar a Harry Potter a Lord Voldemort antes de que comenzara la batalla. El paradero del Sr. Potter durante el último año ha sido desconocido, pues su vida se ha vuelto extremadamente privada después de la batalla final. Como sea, nos preguntamos cuales son los motivos de la Srta. Parkinson para manipular al Sr. Potter y que este sea visto en zonas públicas. El diario El Profeta continuará monitoreado la situación y les proveerá a los lectores las más puntuales actualizaciones de esta relacion._

— Malditos sean por escribir toda esa mierda. – espetó Pansy antes de limpiar con la varita el desastre que había hecho con su taza. Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la cocina. – No soporto ese maldito periódico. ¡Fuimos a caminar! Y ahora estamos follando y yo te estoy manipulando y esta es la peor mierda que jamás he experimentado.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo. – dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados y los hombros caídos. – Sabia que no debí haber ido. – murmuró antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

— Harry, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Pansy.

— A mi habitación. Te veo después. – dijo Harry antes de empujar la puerta e irse.

…

N/T: ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero intenso. O sea, ¿leyeron eso que piensa Pansy? **_Ella lo desea, joder que lo hace._** Y sabemos que Harry también lo hace.

Bueno, estoy en clase así que no puedo hablar mucho más.

#QueremosUnBeso **YA**

 _¿Reviews?_

Nat.


	16. Diciembre 15

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Harry despertó gritando poco después de la media noche con la primera pesadilla que le daba desde que Pansy había comenzado a dormir con él. Sus temblores la despertaron, pero solo le tomó un segundo calmarlo al pegarlo a su pecho. Ella lo tocó. Pasó las manos por su cabello. Presionó sus pulgares contra los músculos contraídos de su cuello para que se relajaran. Imaginó los tatuajes de su piel y los trazó en la oscuridad.

Ella lo tocó, y él se calmó, respiró y le susurró

— Pansy…te necesito…por favor…mía…no me dejes… — hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

La lechuza que traía El Profeta tocó a la ventana otra vez y Pansy gruñó.

— Me pregunto qué cosas sin sentido dirá hoy. – murmuró mientras pagaba por el periódico y cerraba la ventana, la lechuza burlándose de ella todo el tiempo. Cogió el periódico y dos tazas y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry.

Él estaba acostado pero despierto cuando ella entró, pero se escondió debajo de las sábanas para que lo único que se pudiera ver fuera su rostro.

— Traje té. – le dijo ella. – Y el periódico llegó. – puso las tazas sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, pero se quedó con el periódico mientras volvía a subirse a la cama.

— ¡Mierda! Tus pies están fríos. – la acusó él mientras ella se metía dentro de las sábanas con él, pero eso no lo detuvo de acomodarla a ella sobre su pecho. – Creo que no quiero saber que dice. – admitió, recostando su frente en la espalda de ella.

— Lo leeremos juntos. – insistió ella. – Y lo que sea que diga realmente importa una mierda, Harry. – Pansy se movió para desenrollar el periódico. Harry soltó una exhalación cuando vieron a Ron saludándolos desde la portada del periódico, con su brazo alrededor de Oliver Wood.

— Esta exhibición de Quidditch se les está saliendo de las manos. – dijo Harry. – Ya no veo a Ron y cuando lo hago, su brazo está alrededor de alguien de los Cannons, ya sea Blaise u Oliver. ¿Quién diría que tomaría tanto trabajo organizar un juego caritativo para año nuevo?

— No tengo idea. Maldito quidditch. – dijo ella.

— No puedo creer que no te guste el quidditch. – dijo Harry en su oreja.

— No me ves quejándome de hombres que están buenos volando en uniformes ajustados por varias horas. – le dijo ella, mientras pasaba la página. – Es solo que no es en la única cosa que pienso…mierda. – Harry se movió para esconder su rostro en el cabello de ella.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? – preguntó. Pansy comenzó a leer

— El Profeta ha continuado su investigación sobre la supuesta relación de la Srta. Pansy Parkinson y el Sr. Harry Potter. La gran cantidad de lechuzas que hemos recibido en respuesta al artículo de ayer indican la importancia de nuestras investigaciones para los magos y brujas del Londres Mágico, y hacemos lo mejor para estar al frente en la cobertura sobre la historia de El Niño Que Vivió y La Chica que Vivió para Traicionarlo. O, como proclaman algunas fuentes, intentar arrastrarlo a la práctica de magia oscura… — Pansy arrojó el periódico fuera de la cama y el mismo fue impactado por un Incendio que Harry lanzó. Las figuras en movimiento del periódico se mezclaron con las cenizas del periódico mientras se quemaba. Ambos observaron como el periódico se convirtió en un montón de cenizas en el piso de la habitación. Harry trató de alejarse, pero Pansy lo atrapó por un brazo.

— Harry, sé que estás molesta. Todo esto es jodidamente molesto.

— ¿Cómo pueden seguir imprimiendo toda esa mierda sobre ti? No pediste esto. – le dijo él que todavía estaba siendo atrapado por ella.

— No lo sé, pero la verdad me importa una mierda, porque tú sabes y yo sé y, mierda, incluso Granger sabe que eso no es verdad. Es jodido, especialmente para ti, pero no dejes que eso te atrapé en esta casa, Harry. – ella no lo dejó salir de su abrazo.

— No, no me pidas que salga otra vez. – le suplicó él, su voz llena de miedo, repulsión y tensión. – No iré.

— Harry – comenzó Pansy, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. – Granger y Theo almorzaran con Draco y Astoria. Ellos quieren que estemos allí. No te alejes de tus amigos, Harry. – ella lo soltó y maniobró para quedar sobre él. – Gírate. – le ordenó. Harry suspiró, pero hizo caso, sabiendo que las manos de ella en su espalda, su toque, lo relajarían.

— No creo que sea una buena idea – comenzó a decir él. – Y si imprimen algo sobre…

— Que jodan El Profeta. – espetó ella. – Que se jodan ello y cualquiera que tenga le necesidad de comentar sobre tu maldita vida. Le has dado más que suficiente a este jodido mundo, Harry, — dijo ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de él. – Y cualquier persona que tenga algo que decir, que me lo diga a mí. – Harry levantó la cabeza y se giró para dedicarle una leve mirada.

— Entonces, ¿terminaste de hablar sobre mi vida? – preguntó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pansy iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba bromeando y le dio un pequeño golpe sobre el tatuaje de fénix.

— Nop. Nunca. – le respondió, distrayéndose un poco cuando la tinta del fénix onduló sobre la piel de él. Ella emitió un pequeño "huh" antes de continuar con el masaje.

— Bien. – dijo Harry conformo, a la vez que volvía a acostarse. – Iré al almuerzo.

— Bien. – dijo Pansy, sus ojos todavía posados en la piel de él.

…

Harry y Pansy se encontraron con los Malfoy, Hermione y Theo en una tranquila cafetería cerca del Callejón Diagon. Hermione les dio a ambos besos en la mejilla cuando llegaron y luego se llevó a Pansy directo a los baños de la cafetería.

— Raro. – dijo Pansy mientras Hermione tiraba de su brazo. — ¿O vas a volver a vomitar frente a mí?

— No ahora. ¿Cómo esta él, Pansy? ¿Has recibido mis lechuzas? Es horrible…

— Sí, recibí tus lechuzas y sí, realmente es una mierda. – admitió Pansy. – Tienes suerte de que lo convenciera de venir a almorzar. – se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo sé. – dijo Hermione – ¿Cuán malo ha sido para él? – preguntó.

— Mal…comenzó a tener pesadillas otra vez…

— Espera, ¿había parado? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le exigió saber Hermione.

— El tema nunca salió.

— ¿Pero has conseguido tranquilizarlo?

— Sí, los tratamientos siguen funcionando. – dijo Pansy con un suspiro. Hermione alejó la vista de la cara de Pansy.

— ¿Crees que…? – comenzó a decir. – ¿Ayudaría si Theo y yo hiciéramos lo posible por alejar la prensa de Harry?

— ¿Cómo manejarías eso? – preguntó Pansy.

— Podemos hacer un anuncio. – dijo Hermione, recargándose en el lavabo. Pansy observó la ropa demasiado grande que llevaba Hermione.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a admitir?

— Lo que sea que funcione. – dijo vagamente Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Suenas tan jodidamente como Luna. – dijo Pansy. – Pero no, creo que estamos bien. No sé qué más podrían decir. – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. – Aunque gracias, Hermione.

— A ti. Lamento que te veas envuelta en esto. – admitió Hermione. – Vamos a comer. Estoy hambrienta.

Pansy y Hermione se unieron al resto del grupo en la mesa mientras Draco levantaba su copa de agua para brindar.

— Por Harry, la cara más fea que ha salido en la portada de El Profeta hasta ahora. ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Weasley, de todas formas? – preguntó.

Mientras una carcajada colectiva recorría la mesa, Pansy se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de Harry. Cuando estuvo sentada busco con su mano la mano de Harry para poner la suya sobre la de él. Con un sutil movimiento el entrelazó sus dedos. Apretó y acarició su mano, y se aferró a ella hasta que el almuerzo estuvo frente a ellos.

…

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que nos tiene a todas comiéndonos las uñas. ¿O no? La tensión se siente en el ambiente y estos dos pequeños testarudos no dan ningún paso. Peeeero, cada día están más cercanos y eso es algo. Se han tomado de manos frente a sus amigos y alguno tendría que darse cuenta de eso, ¿no?

Quiero darles gracias infinitas por el apoyo que me dan con esta historia y todas las demás que publico. Sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible.

¿Ya leyeron mi participación para el concurso de _Mi Pareja Especial_ de los A.A? Es un Hansy *.* vayan a leer y por dejarme su opinión.

Un beso, y nos leemos pronto. **Lo prometo.**

Nat.


	17. Diciembre 16

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy regresó de una cita con un nuevo paciente esa tarde para encontrarse a Harry y Axel tirados en el piso frente a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. Axel estaba devorando un hueso mientras Harry tomaba una botella de vino. La ausencia de una copa le dijo a Pansy que probablemente había estado tomándolo directamente de la botella.

— Bueno, al parecer esto se ha convertido en un antro de perdición. – dijo Pansy llamando la atención de ambos. Axel miró a Pansy con expresión culpable antes de realizar un movimiento canino equivalente a un encogimiento de hombros y volver a devorar su hueso con gusto. Ella dejó su bolso en uno de los sofás y se unió a Harry en el piso. – ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó. Harry empujó en su dirección la botella abierta de vino antes de sentarse.

— Hagrid vino de visita. – dijo hipando.

— Oh. – dijo Pansy llevándose la botella a los labios. El vino sabía a arándanos. – Mmm, delicioso. – dijo sobre el vino. – ¿Cómo estuvo la visita?

— Vio el periódico y quería traerle a Axel un hueso. – dijo Harry, tomando nuevamente la botella y haciendo un gesto con ella. – Pensó que podríamos querer algo que alejara nuestras mentes de El Profeta. Y hay más – Harry hizo un gesto a un lado del salón donde había otras cinco botellas de vino sin abrir – A veces Hagrid olvida que no todos tenemos su tamaño o tolerancia. – dijo con una carcajada. Pansy tomó un trago de la botella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó, sacándole el cabello de la cara con las manos.

— Bien, creo. – le dijo él. – Un poco ebrio. Mejor ahora que estas aquí. – dijo él quitándole la botella. Pansy notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero se dijo que era por el vino que había tomado y el calor de la chimenea.

— Hey, si estas ebrio entonces necesito alcanzarte. – dijo ella, y Harry se inclinó para tomar una de las botellas cerradas. Haciendo magia sin varita le quitó el corcho a la botella y se la ofreció.

— Bebe. – le dijo. Ella lo hizo, y estuvieron sentados en el piso en silencio, con los sonidos de Axel rompiendo el hueso como única interrupción.

— Deberías conseguir un árbol de navidad. – le dijo Pansy a Harry, que suspiró y se acostó en la alfombra.

— Sí, posiblemente. – replicó él, arrastrándose para recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Pansy. – Sirius tenía un árbol en la cocina las navidades que pasamos aquí con él. – recordó. – Estaba cubierto de nieve encantada.

Pansy tomó una generosa cantidad del dulce líquido mientras se acostumbraba al peso de él en su regazo. Dejó que sus dedos peinaran el cabello de él. Él se presionó más contra ella mientras los dedos de ella delineaban la cicatriz en forma de rayo que había en la frente de él.

— Lo sigues extrañando como el primer día, ¿cierto? – le preguntó ella mientras los ojos de él se cerraban ante su toque.

— Él fue la cosa más cercana que tuve a un padre. – le dijo él, buscando la botella de vino. – Pansy tragó de su propia botella y luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran dentro del cuello de la camisa de él para trazar la parte superior de las runas que había tatuadas en su pecho.

— Sigue contigo, Harry. – le dijo, y él sostuvo la mano de ella contra su piel. No habló. Después de un largo y silencioso momento, Harry le dio un trago a su botella y dejó que su cabeza se recargara nuevamente en el regazo de ella.

— ¿Qué hay contigo? – le preguntó él, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué conmigo? – respondió ella. Harry movió su mano hasta el rostro de ella.

— ¿Algún fantasma que te persiga? – sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de ella.

— Tantos como a cualquiera que haya vivido la guerra. – dijo ella y dio un trago a su botella. Presionó su mejilla contra la mano de Harry. – Mis padres están decepcionados de mí. Harry retiró la mano y se sentó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó él. – Eres una brillante e innovadora sanadora.

— Que no está casada con un apropiado sangre pura, criando uno o dos herederos en una enorme mansión y gastando su tiempo yendo de compras, asistiendo a cenas de sociedad y organizando las sirvientas, haciéndose la ciega ante los deslices de su marido y sin trabajar.

— Que se joda eso. – dijo Harry. – Esa no es para nada tú.

— ¡Joder, sí! – gritó Pansy antes de hacer una pausa. – Creo que es fuerte para ellos ajustar las expectativas que tenían de mi desde el principio.

— Sí. – respondió Harry, tomando de su vino al igual que Pansy.

— Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Están pasando las fiestas en Mallorca este año. Y yo estoy aquí contigo. – dijo ella.

— No suenas muy feliz por eso. – dijo Harry mordaz a la vez que tomaba de su botella nuevamente.

— Lo estoy, de hecho. – admitió ella, alejando su mirada de Harry y pasando la mano por el papel que envolvía la botella de vino. – Necesitas un jodido árbol de navidad. – dijo señalando un espacio vacío con su botella. – Un árbol gigante de navidad con luces y nieve encantada y una jodida y brillante estrella en la punta. – Harry tomó más vino, y puso la botella en el suelo.

— Ugh, creo que ya estoy ebrio. – dijo, a la vez que se estiraba para coger otra botella. – Y sí, consigamos un jodido árbol mañana. – y comenzó a cantar. – Los hipogrifos han salido a cantar. – mientras descorchaba la botella nueva.

Pansy rio y rio escuchando a Harry cantar, el sonido acompañado por los sonoros ronquidos de Axel que se había quedado dormido de manera posesiva sobre su hueso. Ellos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, observando el fuego y bebiendo de sus botellas de vino mientras Harry berreaba las palabras de la canción. Cuando él terminó, Pansy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y tomó otro enorme trago de su vino.

— Mmmm, yo también estoy ebria. – le dijo a él.

— Fuiste rápida alcanzándome. – Cogió su botella vacía y la hizo a un lado, pasándole a ella de la que había estado tomando. Pansy tomó otro trago y le pasó la botella de vuelta. Harry se acostó en la alfombra y la miró. La parpadeante luz del fuego proyectaba sombras sobre la piel de ella y él enroscó sus dedos en las ondas sueltas de su cabello. Harry se inclinó para presionar sus labios en la unión de su mandíbula y el lugar justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Pansy jadeó ante su gesto. Harry dejó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y dijo con sus labios aun acariciando su piel.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan hermosa? Siento que debí darme cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo. – deslizó su lengua por los labios de ella para saborearla levemente. – ¿Por qué no lo hice?

— Posiblemente porque te jodía la vida cada vez que tenía oportunidad. – dijo Pansy mientras desesperadamente buscaba aire. Los dientes de Harry fueron a explorar el cuello de Pansy. El contacto con su piel se sentía electrizante. Se sentía como magia.

— Pensé que para este momento ya habrías notado cuanto me gustaba eso. – susurró él en su oído. Un ruido, que iba entre un gemido y un gruñido, escapó de la boca de Pansy. Axel se levantó, pero rápidamente volvió a caer roncando al piso. Los labios de Harry dejaron su marca por la garganta de ella. – Pansy, ¿puedo besarte? – dijo mientras la cabeza de ella caía hacia atrás, con su cabello como una negra cascada. – Por favor, dime que te puedo besar. – Ella suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

— Oh, Merlín, Harry. Joder. Soy tu sanadora. – le recordó. – No me jodas. – le espetó y se alejó de él. Él murmuró algo que sonó como ‹‹eso trato››, pero ella no estaba segura de qué había escuchado. Pansy se puso de pie con sus manos en las caderas.

— Harry, encuentra a un jodido sanador mental. Pronto. Joder. Por favor. Soy tu maldita sanadora ahora, la única. No puede pasar nada entre nosotros mientras yo sea tu sanadora. – Harry también se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella.

— Entiendo. – dijo contra el cuello de ella. – No, lo entiendo. Lo siento. Yo solo…

— Lo sé. – dijo ella. – Yo también. – se alejó de él. – Iré a prepararme para dormir y encontrar alguna poción contra la resaca por si la necesitamos en la mañana. – Sacó el hueso de Axel de debajo de la cabeza del cachorro. – Vamos, perrito. – le dijo y el perro se puso de pie con un sonoro bostezo y un estiramiento dramático antes de seguir a Pansy fuera de la habitación, dejando a Harry.

Harry ya estaba debajo de las sábanas cuando Pansy entró a la habitación. Él parpadeó adormilado antes de sacar las sábanas y hacerle señas a ella para que se le uniera en la cama.

— ¿Y tú tratamiento? – le preguntó ella mientras subía a la cama, haciendo una pausa para ponerse las medias.

— No esta noche. – le dijo él mientras ella se acomodaba en sus brazos. – Solo te necesito a ti aquí. – Pansy sintió como el brazo que estaba alrededor de sus hombros se alejaba para apagar con magia sin varita la luz que estaba en la mesa de noche. La mano regresó para sacar el pelo que había en su cuello y dejar un rápido beso allí.

— Harry. – susurró ella con renuencia en la voz.

— Lo sé, lo sé. – le dijo él. – No lo haré. Solo… – y sus manos se metieron debajo de la camiseta de ella. Trazó con sus dedos su espina dorsal, sus costillas, acarició desde su garganta hasta su ombligo, evitando que sus dedos tocaran sus zonas más íntimas.

— Eres imposible. – le dijo ella soltando un suspiro. - ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

— Espero que te estés por mí la mitad de loca de lo que yo estoy por ti. – le dijo él contra su cuello.

— Jodido Merlín. – maldijo Pansy, mientras sentía una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Harry contra su cuello.

— El nombre es Harry. – le dijo él bromeando, y Pansy lo golpeó con su codo.

— Idiota. – dijo, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Vamos a dormir, bruja. – dijo él, dejando un casto beso en la coronilla de ella. Arrullado por el vino que había tomado y la comodidad que le daba tener a Pansy en sus brazos, Harry se quedó rápidamente dormido. Pansy lo hizo poco tiempo después.

...

NdT: ¡Hola! Había tardado mucho, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues aquí estoy. ¡Y con que pedazo de capítulo! *se para a recuperar la respiración* Wow, no tengo palabras, yo me quería morir; jaja. Peeeeero, ambos ya pseudo aceptaron lo que sienten, porque es obvio hasta para un nargle que ellos sienten algo por el otro. No prometo nada, pero regresaré pronto con el siguiente capítulo. No sé si ya lo leyeron, pero mi participación para el certamen ‹‹Mi pareja especial›› de los Amortentia Awards fue un Hansy llamado _‹‹El milagro de Swett Juliet››._ Ustedes, que aman el Hansy tanto como yo, deberían leerlo. Por cierto, quedé segundo lugar en el certamen, en la categoría ‹‹otros››. Así que si votaste por mí, muchas gracias. No podría estar aquí sin ustedes.

P.d: ‹‹El libre albedrío de los condenados›› actualizó en la tarde. *se desmaya* Vayan a leer.

P.d 2: De nuevo gracias, por ser como son conmigo, aunque no me conozcan, aunque sea solo una persona cualquiera detrás de la pantalla.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

#LargaVidaAlHansy


	18. Diciembre 17

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

 _¿Sanadora Parkinson intentando curar a ‹‹El niño que vivió››?_

 _En un giro sorpresivo, nueva información sobre la naturaleza de la relación entre la señorita Pakinson y Harry Potter ha sido relevada. Mientras algunos pensaban que sus interacciones eran de naturaleza romántica, en El Profeta creemos que el Sr. Potter está usando a la señorita Parkinson como su sanadora personal. La señorita Parkinson, que es conocida por ser una sanadora especializada en tratamientos para dar tratamientos y ayudar en la recuperación de eventos traumáticos, ha tomado a Harry Potter como su nuevo paciente. El Sr. Potter experimentó de manera incuestionable traumas durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, donde derrotó a Lord Voldemort. La cuestión es, ¿para qué problemas está buscando ayuda el Sr. Potter ahora? ¿Abuso de sustancias, violencia o abuso hacia otros, o algún otro problema mental consecuencia de la guerra?_

 _También queda por ver si las interacciones de la señorita Parkinson con su paciente no son inapropiadas o si tiene motivos oscuros para asistir a Potter. También nos preguntamos si los problemas que el Sr. Potter está enfrentando no lo convertirán en un ser oscuro, como aquel que destruyó. El equipo de El Profeta continuará monitoreando la situación y reportará todo lo más pronto posible. Cualquier pista puede ser enviada vía lechuza a nuestras oficinas para ser considerada para investigación._

 _Pansy le tiró El Profeta de ese día a Harry y siseó_

 _—_ _¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo en un grito._

 _Después de que el día anterior no hubieran publicado nada sobre su supuesta relación, Pansy asumió que lo peor ya había pasado. Harry tomó el periódico que la chica había tirado contra la mesa y escaneó el artículo mientras Pansy se quedaba allí de pie, mirando en su dirección. Harry empujó la silla cuando se levantó con tanta fuerza que esta terminó dando contra el piso._

 _—_ _¿Cómo demonios lo descubriero? – dijo en un rugido, tirando el periódico sobre la mesa. – ¿Quién les pudo haber dicho? ¿Cómo… ¿Fue Draco? ¿Draco les habría contado?_

 _—_ _Con una mierda, eso es absurdo. – le gritó Pansy. – Draco nunca te haría eso, mucho menos yo. ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Harry?_

 _—_ _Lo siento. – le dijo él, pasándose la mano por el cabello, todavía húmedo por la ducha matutina. – Es es solo que…lo saben, Pansy. Alguien se los tuvo que haber dicho._

 _—_ _Leélo de nuevo. – dijo ella, y suspiró. – Ellos no lo saben a ciencia cierta. Están especulando, son todo suposiciones y conjeturas. Pero joder, es horrible._

 _—_ _Quizá debería irme. Unirme a tus padres en la jodida Mallorca o algo así. – dijo Harry, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la que había tirado al piso y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Pansy cruzó la cocina para situarse junto a él, moviéndolo suavemente para poder quedar entre sus piernas. Levantó la cabeza de él y lo abrazó; después de un momento los brazos de él la envolvieron a ella._

 _—_ _Podrías si quisieras. – le dijo ella. El abrazo de el se intensificó. – Pero no creo que eso sea lo que quieres._

 _—_ _No. – le respondió él. – Si hubiese querido irme ya lo habría hecho hace mucho._

 _—_ _Podemos decirles que estamos juntos… – le dijo Pansy mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

 _—_ _No, no quiero hacer eso. – dijo Harry. – No porque seas tú, sino porque no quiero que ellos sepan jodidamente nada. – estuvieron abrazados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que una lechuza tocando la ventana los interrumpió._

 _—_ _Esa es la lechuza de Theo. – dijo ella, mientras abría la ventana. Le quitó el pequeño rollo de pergamino al ave y le dio una chuchería. La lechuza se ubicó en el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando una respuesta. Pansy desenrolló el pergamino y se encontró con la caligrafía de Hermione._

 _Harry, y Pansy también:_

 _Pansy comenzó a leer en voz alta, y Harry estaba leyendo sobre su hombro._

 _Lamento que los estúpidos de El Profeta sigan lanzando leña al fuego. No pensé que eso fuera posible. Es una lástima que Rita Skeeter ya no trabaje con ellos, de otra manera esto ya habría finalizado._

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Pansy interrumpió su lectura y le preguntó a Harry._

 _—_ _Es una larga historia. Se remonta al Torneo de los Tres Magos e involucra una jarra. Te cuento después. Sigue leyendo. – dijo Harry._

 _Theo y yo hablamos y decidimos ventilar algunas noticias mañana que esperemos distraigan la atención que tienen sobre ustedes. Pasaremos por la casa en la mañana para decirte todo en persona; no leas lo que ellos repartan hasta entonces._ _Pref_ _iero que escuches la historia complete de nuestras bocas._

 _Por favor, déjenos saber si hay algo más que podamos hacer._

 _Les envío mucho amor,_

 _Hermione._

 _—_ _Wow. – dijo Harry – No puedo creer que vayan a decir lo de… – Pansy asintió._

 _—_ _Ella te ama. – dijo mientras se recostaba contra Harry._

 _—_ _Es mi hermana. – estuvo de acuerdo él. – Le voy a escribir una nota. – y se movió para buscar pluma y pergamino._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que cancele mis citas de hoy? No hay problema, puedo quedarme aquí contigo. – preguntó Pansy._

 _—_ _No. – le dijo él, mirándola a través de la cocina. – Estaré bien. No quiero que dejes de ayudar a personas que también lo necesitan._

 _—_ _Voy a incendiar cada copia de El Profeta que vea. – le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que lo harás. – dijo él, sonriéndole. – Axel y yo estaremos aquí cuando regreses a casa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Harry gritó y despertó a Pansy. Ella se sentó e inmediatamente comenzó a tocarlo en los brazos y en el pecho, haciendo lo posible para calmarlo._

 _—_ _Shh, Harry. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, shh._

 _—_ _¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN ALEJARLA DE MÍ! Se llevaron a todos los demás, no pueden llevársela a ella también. – gritaba Harry mientras se retorcía._

 _—_ _¡Harry! – le gritó ella. – Harry, estoy aquí contigo, yo. Todo está bien. – ella se movió para encender la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama._

 _—_ _¡PANSY! No, no se la lleven. No pueden llevársela. – soltó él con dolor; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza sacudiéndose fuertemente._

 _—_ _Harry, shhh, estoy aquí. Estamos bien. Harry, quédate conmigo. – le dijo ella, moviendo sus manos para tocar el rostro de él._

 _—_ _¡No, no se la lleven! ¡No pueden llevársela! – gritó él más fuerte, moviéndose para librarse de las manos de ella. Él estaba casi llorando, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados._

 _Los métodos de Pansy para sacarlo de una pesadilla nunca habían sido tan inefectivos. Su toque y su voz siempre habían sido suficientes para sacarlo de ellas relativamente rápido. Después de algunos minutos de palabras que no funcionaban y toques que parecían no sentirse, su frustración y miedo creció._

 _—_ _Maldita sea, Harry, despierta. – casi lo golpea, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. – ¡Harry, estoy aquí! No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. – pero el sonido de sus palabras quedó ahogado por los sollozos que salían desde lo más profundo del pecho de él, que le suplicaba a quien fuera que le regresaran a Pansy. – No, Harry, estoy aquí. – dijo ella tocando su rostro, su cabello, presionando su pecho y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. El único pensamiento que se le ocurrió a Pansy fue presionar sus labios contra los de él, y lo hizo en un toque tan suave que duró menos que un latido._

 _Fue suficiente._

 _Harry sabía a sal y miedo y cuando ella retiró los labios él se calmó, mientras sus ojos e abrían para encontrarse con los de ella, rastros de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

 _—_ _Estás aquí. – dijo él, su voz no era mas que un murmuro._

 _—_ _Por supuesto. – le dijo ella y no hizo ningún intento por moverse de donde estaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su frente para remover los mechones sudorosos que se habían pegado allí._

 _—_ _Realmente pensé que te habían llevado, que tú… – se detuvó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos._

 _—_ _No, Harry. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. – dijo ella simplemente._

 _Él llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para impulsarse y unir sus labios con los de ella. Los brazos de Pansy se enredaron en su espalda y se aferraron allí mientras sus lenguas danzaban._

 _Eventualmente rompieron el beso y se miraron con ojos cansados. Harry llevó sus manos a los labios de ella, clavando sus dedos en su piel._

 _—_ _Tú… – comenzó a decir él, pero se detuvo cuando los labios de Pansy colisionaron contra los suyos otra vez. Después de un momento, Harry llevó sus labios a ese lugar de la oreja de Pansy que había besado el día anterior. – Sé que si comienzo a besarte no voy a querer parar. – susurró él, dejando que su frente descansara contra la de ella. – Por favor, no me hagas parar._

 _—_ _No tienes que parar. – susurró Pansy de vuelta._

 _Dejó dos pequeños besos en sus labios, antes de que Harry profundizara el tercero. Ella se empapó en la sensación de ser sostenida por él, de sus manos agarrando su culo contra él, de su barba rozando su cara. Con un suspiro alejó sus labios de los de él, alejando las manos de su espalda para ubicarlas en sus hombros._

 _—_ _Deberíamos dormir. – le dijo – Son las tres y media de la mañana y el día de ayer fue…_

 _—_ _Horrible. – terminó él la oración. – Pero esto es…_

 _—_ _Mágico. – dijo Pansy antes de besarlo nuevamente._

 _Axel dejó escapar un suspiro canino desde el final de la cama. Lo estaba observado sin pestañear y si un perro pudiera mirar de manera molesta, él lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Arqueó una ceja antes de meter la cabeza bajo las patas._

 _—_ _¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry._

 _—_ _Es un mojigato. – dijo Pansy, antes de inclinarse y apagar la lámpara._

 _—_ _Huh. – dijo Harry, acomodando a Pansy entre sus brazos una vez más. Sus labios se encontraron por un segundo, después un poco más, hasta que Pansy se alejó completamente y recostó su cabeza sobre el corazón de Harry._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NdT: ¡Hola! Okaaaaay, este capítulo es intenso. ¿A qué no? Yo estoy a punto de un infarto, jaja. ¡AL FIN SE DIO EL BESO! *hace el baile de la victoria* *agradece a las deidades* Si esto fue solo el beso, imagínense algo más… ¡ay, Merlín!_

 _¿Qué será eso que Hermione y Theo dirán a la prensa? Dejen sus apuestas en los review._

 _¿Qué creen de Axel? Es el mejor perro del mundo, quiero uno así; jaja._

Ya no pueden negar lo innegable, así que de ahora en adelante es pura candela lo que se asoma. Quiero que sepan que solo quedan 8 capítulos para que esta historia termine y que para mí ha sido un maravilloso placer compartir este tiempo con ustedes. Vamos, que muchas lectoras también leen otras historias/traducciones mías, pero lo hacen por el Dramione. Sin embargo, encontrarme con personas que amen el Hansy tanto como yo es una fortuna. Así que muchas gracias por decir presente en cada capítulo, por las palabras de ánimo en mi página de Facebook (SlyPrincess07, para quienes no me sigan) y por ser como son. ¡Gracias! ¡Las quiero mucho!

Este capítulo es para Gabriela y Estefany que están más que al pendiente en mi página de Facebook sobre cuando voy a actualizar.

En otras noticias, ¿ya leyeron las participaciones para el certamen de Cristy1994? Si no lo han hecho, vayan y lean, las historias están buenísimas. _MrsDarfoy, CygnusDorado, Dianetonks_ y esta servidora son parte del repertorio. *guiño*

Un beso,

Nat


	19. Diciembre 18

Pansy se despertó con los besos de Harry recorriendo su cuello, todavía abrazados. Ella sonrió y se giró entre sus brazos para unir sus labios con los de él. Su beso comenzó suave, delicado y dulce, pero cada vez se intensificaba más. Cuando Pansy eventualmente se alejó, puso su mano sobre la que Harry tenía en su cadera. Ella se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras correctas.

— Me dijiste que podía besarte. – le dijo él, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación.

— Puedes hacerlo. – dijo ella, y llevó su otra mano hasta la cabeza de él para sacudirle el cabello. – Pero mientras sea tu sanadora…nada más puede pasar.

Harry unió sus labios de nuevo y metió las manos bajo la suave blusa que ella llevaba para trazar con sus dedos su piel desnuda.

— Lo sé. – le dijo él, llevando sus pulgares al borde de los senos de ella. – Eso es lo correcto. – dijo, memorizando como brillaban los ojos de ella por la anticipación de lo que harían sus dedos después. – Quiero… – dijo él sin aliento.

— Lo sé. Yo también. – dijo ella, jadeando cuando los pulgares de él rozaron con plenitud sus pechos. Entonces ella se alejó. – Encuentra otro sanador, Harry. – dijo ella conta su boca, antes de perderse ambos en un beso.

…

Hermione y Theo salieron de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place y Hermione corrió para darle un enorme abrazo a Harry.

— Oh, Harry. – dijo mientras se aferraba a él. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando notó que el abrazo no iba a terminar. Theo y Pansy miraban el intercambio con diversión.

— Está bien, gracias, Hermione. – le dijo Harry. – Estoy bien. Puedes tranquilizarte. – Hermione se alejó con reluctancia.

— ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, sacándose el sombrero de la cabeza, que reveló sus indomables rizos.

— Está seguro. – dijo Pansy, acercándose para tomar el abrigo de Theo.

— Pansy – dijo Hermione, acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla. – Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

— No es tu culpa, Granger. Dame tu abrigo. Tenemos el desayuno en la cocina. – les dijo Pansy.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo, revelando un vestido que se ajustaba a su enorme cintura.

— Tenía razón. – dijo Pansy, sus ojos yendo de Hermione a Theo, antes de dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa a Harry. – Vamos, tío Harry. – dijo Pansy mientras lo arrastraba por el brazo, dirigiéndolos a la cocina. – Vamos a comer y escuchar toda la historia.

…

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Pansy tomó un panecillo de la canasta que estaba frente a ella y se lo pasó a Theo.

— Así que… – dijo Pansy. Theo cogió un pastelito de la mesa.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fui con Hermione a Australia a principios de año? – preguntó. Pansy asintió mientras se movía para coger la mantequilla. – Encontramos a los padres de Hermione, ahora Mobnica y Wendell Wilkins, viviendo felizmente cerca de la playa.

— Te contamos, Harry, como nos hicimos amigos de ellos durante la visita, como nos topábamos con ellos en restaurantes y tiendas y dábamos paseos frente a su casa. Ellos parecían encantados con nosotros, la joven pareja británica que estaba vacacionando allí. Cenamos con ellos unas cuantas veces y aunque me dolía muchísimo pasar tiempo con ellos sin que supieran quien soy, fue muy placentero ver que estaba felices. – dijo Hermione jugando con su tenedor. Theo la tomó de la mano.

— Ellos nos preguntaron una noche mientras cenábamos cuales eran nuestros planes, si pensábamos casarnos en algún momento, y como que se me escapó. Les dije que ese viaje era para fugarnos de todos. – dijo Theo.

— Los ojos de mi mamá, _los ojos de Mónica_ se iluminaron y nos dijo que para ellos sería un placer ser los testigos si nosotros queríamos, y yo no pude decir que no. – dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba sobre Theo.

— Llevábamos juntos solo unos meses en ese momento, pero ya sabes… – dijo Theo, pasando un brazo alrededor de Hermione. – Incluso en ese momento estábamos seguros de que…

— Theo se sentía en casa conmigo. – dijo Hermione. – Y cuando mamá preguntó, simplemente se sentía correcto. Así que nos casamos. – terminó con una sonrisa. Pansy le sonrió de vuelta y la sonrisa de Harry casi brillaba.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes. – dijo Pansy. - ¿Pero porque no dijeron nada? – preguntó. – Theo; Draco, Greg, Millie, yo, todos hubiésemos estados felices por ti.

— Mi padre… – comenzó a decir Theo.

— Está en Azkaban. – dijo Pansy.

— No iba a tomárselo bien. – continuó Theo. – Quería, queríamos, algún tiempo para arreglar nuestros asuntos por si él me desheredaba.

— Pero él está en Azkaban. – dijo Harry, su mirada oscureciéndose levemente. – Estoy completamente seguro de haber eliminado su derecho a dirigir la dinastía Nott. – Theo suspiró.

— Es así y a la vez no. Hay magia con la sangre involucrada con la mansión y… – se encogió de hombros. – Mierdas de los sangre pura.

— Esperamos lo suficiente para decirle a todos hasta que eventualmente no tuvo sentido seguir esperando. Y quedé embarazada.

— Algo se tiene que decir para que la gente no esté metida en tus cosas. – dijo Theo. – Sin ofender, Harry.

— No, está bien. – dijo Harry, buscando la mano de Hermione a través de la mesa para tocarla. – Y no sabes cuanto significa para mí que se vayan a exponer de esta forma para alejar la atención de mí.

— Harry, no es nada.

— Lo es. – dijo Pansy. – Gracias.

— Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. – le dijo Hermione a Pansy. – Theo y yo decidimos darle a Corazón de Bruja una entrevista exclusiva.

— Que jodan El Profeta. – dijeron Theo y Pansy a la vez, sonriéndose.

— Pero, no sé qué tiene eso que ver conmigo. – dijo Pansy, dándole otro mordisco a su panecillo.

— Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en donar el dinero de nuestra entrevista a la caridad, a quienes nosotros elijamos.

— Eso es fabuloso…pero, no entiendo. – le dijo Pansy. Theo se aclaró la garganta.

— Pansy, queremos ofrecerte el dinero para el centro de tratamiento.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó ella. – ¿Ustedes…por qué? – Harry se movió para poner un brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo que Hermione arqueara una ceja.

— Porque eres brillante. – le dijo Harry. – Y vas a ayudar a muchas personas. – dijo, presionando su frente contra la de ella.

— Harry tiene razón, Pansy. – dijo Hermione. – Theo y yo hemos visto el fantástico trabajo que hacer, no solo con Harry, sino lo que hiciste con Draco también, y con tantos otros…

— Nos gustaría ser parte de esto. – le dijo Theo. Pansy se recostó contra Harry.

— No sé que decir. Esto es…gracias, Theo. Hermione. Solo, gracias. – dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa.

— Me alegra que de este problema salgan cosas buenas. – dijo Hermione. – Y si esto no es suficiente, tenemos más nuevas noticias que compartirles. – ella levantó su taza. - ¡Por Theo, que acaba de vender su primer libro a un editor muggle!

— ¡Por Theo! – dijeron Harry y Pansy uniéndose a la celebración.

— ¿Un editor muggle? – preguntó Pansy curiosa, después de haber tomado un poco de té.

— Ellos llaman al género ‹‹fantasía››. – les dijo Theo. – No es la primera vez que venden un libro mágico. Pero espera que les vaya bien.

— Es fantástico. – dijo Harry. – Veo que te va bien con los muggles.

— Gracias. – dijo Theo. – Estoy un poco nervioso por la promoción del libro, y el avión muggle que me tienen para viajar a América, pero lo puedo manejar.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Pansy.

— No hasta después de año nuevo, pero me quiero ir tan pronto pueda. Mientras más cerca esté marzo, menos lejos quiero estar. – dijo Theo, acariciando la panza de Hermione.

— Es entendible. Pero no te preocupes, el tío Harry estará aquí para cuidar de ellos mientras tu no estés. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a exprimir esto todo lo que se posible no es así?

— Deberías estar agradecida. – le dijo Harry. – Que Hermione me contara del bebé Granger-Nott fue lo único que me motivó a cooperar contigo en primer lugar.

— Estúpido. – dijo ella dándole un empujó. Pansy miró a Hermione. – ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Weasley?

— No, todavía no. Realmente no quiero decírselo, para ser honestos.

— Deberías decírselo pronto, Hermione. Especialmente con lo que sea que El Profeta vaya a decir de ustedes hoy. – le dijo Harry, mientras su mano serpenteaba por la cintura de Pansy.

— Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Hermione, y después sonrió. – Se podría pensar que a Ron es a quien se podría acudir para que te libre de un escándalo y no a mí. Él siempre ha amado ser el centro de atención.

— Está en el periódico siempre que puede, con Zabini y Wood últimamente. – dijo Pansy con un asentimiento.

— Cierto. – dijo Harry.

Hermione observó a Harry y Pansy por un momento, mientras ella seguía recostada sobre él.

— ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Hermione, mientras los señalaba. Harry se encogió de hombros, pero apretó su agarre alrededor de Pansy.

— Es lo que es, Granger. – dijo Pansy tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Es Granger-Nott para ti, Parkinson. – dijo Hermione mientras ambas chicas se sonreían.

…

Pansy regresó de una cita esa tarde tan silenciosamente que Harry no se dio cuenta. Poco después, le gritó a Harry para que se uniera a ella en la sala.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa? ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras con Axel detrás. Pansy se encontró con él al final de las escaleras.

— Te tengo una sorpresa. – le dijo ella, inclinándose para acariciar sus labios con los de él. – Estuvimos muy distraídos con el asunto del periódico y todo eso, que nunca fuimos a buscar… – Pansy abrió la puerta de la casa.

Un enorme árbol estaba en la esquina de la sala, cerca de la chimenea, cubierto de nieve encantada y luces brillantes.

Harry pasó a su lado para entrar a la habitación.

— Pansy… – dijo caminando hasta el árbol. Extendió una mano hasta una rama, pasando una mano por la nieve fría antes de girar la mano para atrapar algunos copos. – Pasnsy. – dijo otra vez, girándose para atraparla en un abrazo y levantarla del suelo. Ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los labios de Harry estrellaron contra los de ella en un emocional y apasionado beso que hizo que él perdiera el balance, cayendo ambos al sofá, sin romper nunca el beso.

Eventualmente, ella llevó sus dedos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para besarlo y después apresarlo con sus dientes. Las manos de él recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, sus manos entrando a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

— Te gustó, ya entendí. – dijo ella.

— Mucho. – dijo él, poniendo un mechón tras su oreja. – Casi tanto como me gustas tú. – Pansy gruñó.

— Que tierno. – dijo ella. – Pero me alegro. – se movió para besarlo de otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella se movió para sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

— Iré a buscar un sándwich. Y después me voy a bañar. – le dijo a Harry. – Será una ducha _muy_ fría. ¿Después me encuentro contigo en tu habitación para tu tratamiento? – Harry gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza en el sofá.

— Tengo que conseguir un sanador. Tan pronto como sea jodidamente posible.

— Definitivamente. – dijo Pansy, cotoneando las caderas mientras salía de la habitación.

…

NdT: Bueno, hola. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sabemos el secreto (que no era tan secreto) de Hermione y Theo. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo pasa entre Harry y Pansy. Ya estamos en la recta final de este fic y como ya he hecho anteriormente, les doy las gracias por ser tan fabulosas conmigo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Un abrazo, Nat.


	20. Diciembre 19

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

— Estaba pensando… – dijo Pansy, mientras realizaba un hechizo para que las luces de Grimmauld Place se encendieran. – Que podríamos salir esta noche.

— ¿A dónde? – le preguntó Harry, recostándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh algún lugar muggle. – sugirió Pansy. – Quizá a la Calle Oxford para ver las luces. – Harry salió de su lugar, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso que comenzó siendo dulce y corto y se convirtió en algo demasiado pasional. Cuando se separaron después de algunos minutos, Pansy suspiró, acariciándose los labios. – Sí, definitivamente vamos a salir hoy.

— ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

— ¡Harry! Harry, ¿Dónde estás? – llamó Ron desde la otra habitación, saliendo de la red flú. Harry le dio un rápido beso a Pansy y gritó.

— ¡En el vestíbulo, Ron!

— Oh, Harry, que mierda todo esto que está pasando. ¿No es así? – dijo Ron abriendo la puerta. – Hola, Parkinson.

— Weasley. – lo recibió Pansy. – Pensar que esperaba tener suerte y no tener que volver a verte en lo que quedaba de mes.

— ¡Hey! – se quejó él. – ¿Qué mierda está pasando entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué mierda ha pasado con tus tratamientos? Le dije a Hermione que esto era una maldita mala idea. – espetó Ron. – ¿Qué fue eso que leí sobre magia oscura? – preguntó mirando acusadoramente a Pansy.

— Jódete… – le gritó Pansy.

— Ron, detente. Pansy, yo hablo con él. – intervino Harry.

— Buena suerte, Harry. – le dijo Pansy, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. – A este estúpido le gusta creer todo lo que lee en El Profeta.

— Sigues siendo una perra, Parkinson. – le dijo Ron a ella.

— ¡Ron! A la cocina, ahora. – dijo Harry, empujando a Ron por la puerta. Una vez que se fueron, Pansy se paró detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Ron la irritaba tanto que eso eliminaba cualquier rasgo de culpabilidad por espiar su conversación. ‹‹ _Muy Slytherin››,_ pensó Pansy con una sonrisa, antes de pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

— ¿Qué mierda, Harry?

— Ron…solo has leído el periódico, no sabes que es lo que está pasando. – dijo Harry. – Has estado muy ocupado…

— Joder, sí que he estado ocupado. – aceptó Ron. – Pero no cambies el tema, Harry. ¿Qué te ha estado haciendo ella?

— ¡Nada! – gruñó Harry. – ¡Ayudándome! ¡Sacándome de la adicción que tenía! Y tu fuiste parte del plan de Hermione de contratarla desde el principio, así que deberías saberlo.

— No estoy seguro de que ella sea de confianza. – dijo Ron y Pansy apretó los puños.

— Bueno, yo confío en ella, maldita sea. Y no sé porque no confías más en mí que en el maldito Profeta. – le devolvió Harry, y Pansy relajó los puños. _Él confiaba en ella._

— ¿Cómo sé que no…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no me ha lavado el cerebro? Ron, en serio. No voy a defender a Pansy de ti más. Acepta que ella está aquí, que me está ayudando; o vete a planificar tu jodido juego de quidditch y déjanos en paz.

— Así que así va a ser. – dijo Ron, y Pansy se lo imaginó fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

— Ron, Pansy me…está ayudando. Ella está aquí. Ella es fabulosa. Detesto que El Profeta publique toda esa mierda, pero no me importa porque yo sé, yo sé que ella es importante para mí. Y lo que escriben no va a cambiar nada, especialmente la forma en que me siento por ella. Finalmente estoy superando el asunto de la guerra y toda esa mierda. Quizá tú también deberías hacerlo. – dijo Harry en voz tan baja que a Pansy se le hizo difícil escucharlo.

Pansy presionó la boca con los dedos, conmovida por las palabras de Harry. Ella pudo escuchar como Ron suspiraba y como una silla se arrastraba por el piso.

— Lo sé. Lo siento, Harry. Estoy bajo mucha presión.

Pansy se imaginó a Harry sentándose al lado contrario de Ron en la mesa.

— Y la situación te ha sobrepasado. – dijo Harry antes de hacer una pausa. – También he estado volando con Draco.

— ¿En serio? ¿En qué se ha convertido el mundo? Tú saliendo con el hurón, Hermione enamorada de una serpiente. – dijo Ron aturdido.

— ¡Hey! Theo es un chico fabuloso. – le dijo Harry.

— Que la embarazó fuera del matrimonio. – espetó Ron. – Todavía no lo puedo creer.

— Habla con Hermione. – le dijo Harry. – No es mi historia para contar, y no es lo que El Profeta dice tampoco.

— Pasar tanto tiempo entre serpientes la ha cambiado. – dijo Ron con un suspiro.

— No es así, y eres el que menos debe hablar. Te he visto con Blaise todo el tiempo en los periódicos.

— Él es diferente. – lo defendió Ron.

— Ajá, claro que lo es. – dijo Harry, y Pansy supo que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Harry solo por el tono que había utilizado. – Hermione hizo una broma ayer.

— ¿Ves? Ese es mi punto. – dijo Ron.

— Ella dijo que era divertido que acudiera a ella para que alejara la atención de mí, cuando tú amas llamar la atención. Podrías haber tenido tu propio escándalo. – dijo Harry con una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has escuchado? – preguntó Ron, y en su tono se escuchaba nerviosismo.

— Nada, amigo. Fue una broma de Hermione.

— Bien. Eso está muy bien. – dijo Ron. – Perfecto. Debería regresar a la oficina. – le dijo a Harry y Pansy corrió escaleras arriba.

— ¡Oh, Axel, aquí estas! – dijo ella más alto de lo necesario para disimular su espionaje. Axel estaba tomando una siesta en el rellano de las escaleras, debajo de su retrato favorito del ancestro Black que siempre estaba comiendo.

Ron y Harry salieron de la cocina y Ron le dedicó un incómodo asentimiento de despedida mientras Harry lo acompañaba hasta la chimenea. Cuando Harry regresó un minute después, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y los puso en la misma posición que estaban antes de que Ron los interrumpiera. Pansy levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios en un beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de Harry para explorar su espalda antes de enterrarle las uñas y acercarlo más a ella.

— Yo nunca… – dijo el ancestro de los Black desde su retrato, molesto por el espectáculo afectivo que se estaba dando frente a él. Escuchando a su amigo hablar, Axel comenzó a ladrarle al retrato para conversar con él.

Pansy se separó de Harry y suspiró.

— Así que, ¿vamos a salir? ¿Luces navideñas? ¿Londres Muggle? – Harry volvió a unir sus labios.

— Nah. Tuve suficiente de personas por hoy. Puedo cocinar. – sugirió él. – Y queda mucho vino del que trajo Hagrid. Y quizá, si tengo suerte… – comenzó a decir Harry.

— ¿Suerte? – preguntó Pansy y su estómago se contrajo cuando vio los ojos de él brillar.

— Me dejarás darte yo un masaje a ti esta noche. – dijo Harry sugestivamente. Pansy lo besó.

— ¿Encontraste ya otro sanador? – le preguntó.

— Mierda. – fue el gruñido en respuesta de Harry.

.

.

.

NdT: ¿Se ha hecho mala costumbre esto de actualizar en la madrugada, no es así? Nah, no voy a mentir, lo hago porque así cuando despierto lo hago con sus hermosos reviews. xD

Bueeeno, ¿Qué les parece? Yo de verdad admiro la fuerza de voluntad de Pansy, porque si Harry me besa como la besa a ella y me sugiere esas cosas, ya yo estaría lista para él sin pensarlo mucho. Jaja. Ron, como siempre, es un imbécil. * Manita arriba las que piensan que está envuelto románticamente con Zabini * Pero, Harry ha salido como caballero de brillante armadura a defender a Pansy. Es que esos dos son pura miel. ¡Los amo!

Por cierto, ¡llegamos a los 100 reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hace, de verdad. Cuando comencé a traducir esta historia no muchas personas le dieron la oportunidad y todavía ahora no muchas lo hacen, pero quienes lo han hecho les doy las gracias.

Estamos en la cuenta regresiva, seis capítulos más.

Un beso, y nos leemos prontísimo. **_Lo prometo_**.

Nat


	21. Diciembre 20

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy se paseaba preocupaba por la habitación de Harry. Eran más de las once y treinta de la noche y él no había regresado de donde quiera que hubiera ido.

Pansy se imaginaba lo peor.

Su mente le regalaba diferentes escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior. Ella pensó que él se había ido, quizá a Mallorca, América, incluso Marte. Se lo imaginó cruzando las barreras de la casa, sangrando. Lo veía muerto en una calle del Callejón Diagon, habiendo tomado suficiente poción para dormir sin sueños que pudrió sus órganos y apagó su magia completamente.

Pensó en llamar por la red flú a Hermione, a Draco, a cualquier persona que conociera a Harry.

Se culpó por presionarlo demasiado, por no ser lo suficientemente afectiva. Pansy sabía que la adicción era fuerte, con cualquier provocación podía caer otra vez. Pero ella había estado segura…

Harry se veía mucho mejor, dormía mejor y confiaba en ella y, y, y… Ella quería creer que él estaba en algún bar con los amigos que había vuelto a tener contacto recientemente. Pero se iba a confiar.

Ella se había dejado llevar tanto, por lo normal de la situación, con sentimientos que inteligentemente debió aplacar por lo menos hasta que…bueno, hasta que pasara el mes. La vulnerabilidad que a Pansy le gustaba esconder estaba muy pronta a salir, demasiado. Había pasado muchos años construyendo esa muralla solo para que el estúpido Gryffindor, salvador del mundo mágico viniera a derrumbarla. El chico que la había perdonado por haberlo traicionado, el que la miraba con unos ojos verdes tan brillantes y que parecían creer que ella lo podía salvar.

Pansy se preguntaba si no era ella la que necesitaba ser salvada.

Estuvo a segundos de salir y buscarlo cuando sintió que las barreras de la casa se alteraron, indicando que él había llegado a casa. Ella corrió fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para pararse en el rellano y verlo entrar.

— Así que, ¿Cuánta tomaste esta noche? – preguntó Pansy, ocasionando que Harry dejara caer su abrigo negro en el piso de la entrada.

— Pansy, siento mucho llegar tan tarde… – le dijo él mirándola desde su lugar.

— Te pregunté ¿Cuánta tomaste? – volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada! No tomé poción para dormir sin sueños, Pansy. – dijo él cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva. – No confías en mí?

— Solo sé honesto conmigo. ¿Cuánta tomaste? – le preguntó ella una vez más mientras él subía las escaleras para llegar hasta donde ella, su sombra mezclándose con la semi oscuridad de la casa.

— ¿Qué mierda, Pansy? Te dije que no tomé nada. Te lo juro. – le dijo él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. – Te tengo noticias, lamento que sean tan tarde. – dijo mientras ella se sacudía sus manos. Entonces él le sacó el pelo que tenía en la cara. – No quería molestarte. – le dijo él, y besó su coronilla y acarició sus brazos. – Pansy…lo siento. Puedes confiar en mí. – entonces ella suspiró.

— Te creo. – susurró ella, hundiéndose en la pared en su espalda. – Pero maldito seas por preocuparme de esta manera. – le dijo. Él regresؚó sus manos al cabello de ella y la acercó más a él.

— ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que me has ayudado? ¿De todo lo que te necesito? – Pansy se aferró a la camisa de él.

— Me necesitas para dormir. – dijo. Harry se alejó un poco para que sus ojos se encontraran.

— Si eso es lo que crees… – unió sus labios en su beso reverente. – Pansy, encontré un sanador. – sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia. – Tuve un encuentro con él justo después de navidad. Obtuvo su formación en San Mungo, pero también tiene especialización muggle, como tú. – Harry hizo una pausa y acarició las mejillas de Pansy. – Le dije que se comunicara contigo, para que hablen de tu proyecto.

— ¿Hiciste eso? – le preguntó ella sin creerlo. – Espera… ¿el hermano de Lisa Turpin? ¿Max?

— Sí. – replicó Harry. – Y me encontré con mi abogado hoy también. Lo estuvo evitando mucho tiempo. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer en una noche. – le dijo él.

— Sé como es eso. – le dijo ella, alejándose de él. Harry la tomó de la mano.

— Pansy, ¿Dónde nos deja esto? – le preguntó él, su pulgar acariciando su mano.

— En la cama, supongo. – le dijo ella. – Necesitas dormir.

— ¿Pero…? – le preguntó él, siguiéndola escaleras arriba.

— Es tarde. – le dijo ella, con un rastro de arrepentimiento en la voz mientras se dirigía a la habitación en la que no había dormido más que un puñado de veces. – Tu tratamiento y después a dormir.

.

.

.

NdT: Les dije que regresaría pronto, ¿no es así? Bueno, solo diré que entiendo a Pansy, pero también la odio un poco. Podía confiar un poquito más en Harry, ¿a que no? Yyyyyyy, si Harry me dice que consiguió otro sanador…bueno, esa noche hacemos de todo menos dormir. xD pero ya, no todas son unas pervertidas como yo.

Abrazo a todas,

Nat.


	22. Diciembre 21

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Mientras Harry dormía tranquilamente aferrado a Pansy, los ojos de esta permanecían abiertos observando la oscura habitación. La respiración acompasada del chico no había sido suficiente para ayudarla a dormir; la preocupación que había sufrido esa noche se había transformado en una ansiedad que había desacreditado las palabras que Harry había dicho esa noche.

Una parte de Pansy sabía que los nervios que tenía no eran nada, que debía irse a dormir. Harry dormía, naturalmente, entre sus brazos. Él confiaba en ella. Él la quería en su cama. Él la quería a ella.

Pero una parte más ruidosa de su cerebro, una punzada de lógica y raciocinio, le decía que estaba siendo egoísta. Él la necesitaba a ella para dormir, nada más. Él estaba intrigado, quizás, y en el mejor de los casos ella era como una segunda Hermione para él y esperaba perderla a fin de mes. Él era un adicto, esperando su momento, jugando el juego.

El cinismo se sentía horrible en su estómago. Por una vez, Pansy quería tener esperanza, quería confiar, aunque ese alguien pudiera romperle el corazón. Pero mientras más pasaba la noche, más eran los susurros en su mente que la hacían entrar en pánico y dudar. Ella nunca quiso que él fuera algo más que un paciente, o un amigo. Ella nunca quiso sentir nada por él además de molestia, pena o arrepentimiento. Ella nunca había querido besarlo.

Ella nunca había querido necesitarlo.

Mientras el sol salía, dándole la bienvenida a la mañana, ella recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de él mientras él dormía y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar una forma de creer en ellos antes de que la situación la rompiera.

* * *

— ¡Pansy! – le llamó Hermione mientras Pansy cruzaba la puerta de la Boticaria Smithe's y la campanilla de la puerta anunciaba su entrada. Hermione estaba de pie junto a un montón de lociones e infusiones y Pansy caminó hasta llegar donde ella. – Mi piel se deshidrata en esta época del año. – confesó Hermione. – Espero que las lociones de Draco puedan ayudar. Especialmente ahora… – dijo mientras se acariciaba la pansa. Pansy señaló un pote.

— Ese es bueno, muy hidratante. El olor es suave también…la uso con algunos de mis pacientes.

— ¡Gracias por la recomendación! – dijo Hermione alegremente, tomando el pote. Ella le lanzó una mirada a Pansy antes de inspeccionar la etiqueta de la loción. - ¿Noche difícil?

— Sí, algo así. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tan mal me veo?

— No, para nada. Es solo que con el tiempo he aprendido a leerte mejor. – Pansy suspiró y miró alrededor.

— ¿Has visto a Draco? ¿Está en la trastienda?

— Su asistente me dijo que hoy durante la mañana no iba a estar por una cita. – le contó Hermione.

— ¡Joder! – dijo Pansy entre dientes. Hermione se acercó y le tocó el brazo.

— ¿Es Harry? – le preguntó. – Incluso si no es él, puedes hablar conmigo.

— Yo no…

— Vamos, Pansy. Déjame pagar esto y vamos por algo de comer. Estaré feliz de escucharte. – le dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a Pansy hasta el mostrador.

* * *

Pansy aceptó de mala gana acompañar a Hermione a tomarse un té en donde se habían reunido por primera vez. Ella estaba segura de que Hermione no le hubiese permitido decir ‹‹no››, así que lo mejor era ir.

— No sé porque te gusta tanto este lugar. – dijo Pansy mientras se sentaban en una mesa. – El servicio es pésimo y yo hago un mejor té en casa.

— Estás perdiendo el encanto que tiene el lugar, quizás. Además, la comida…

— Estoy pensando que tienes obsesión con la comida ahora, con eso del embarazo y todo eso. – le dijo Pansy interrumpiéndola. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Creo que tienes razón con eso. – le dijo mientras la camarera tomaba sus órdenes. Cuando esta se hubo ido, Hermione se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la puso a un lado. – ¿Es Harry? – preguntó con expresión seria.

— No. – dijo Pansy con un suspiro. – No de la forma en que crees, al menos. Su tratamiento va bien. Incluso encontró un sanador mental. – le dijo mientras enredaba la servilleta entre sus dedos.

— Esas son excelentes noticias. Aunque tu no te ves complacida con eso. – dijo Hermione.

— Lo estoy. Es un paso importante para él, y significa…o significaba…

— Hay algo entre ustedes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione mirándola con consideración. – Me di cuenta de como se comportaban con el otro la otra mañana en el desayuno, como se tocaban. Algo cambió. – dijo, con cuidado. Conocía a Pansy lo suficiente como para saber que con ella había que ir con precaución.

— Sí. – admitió Pansy. – Pero nada antiético, ¿sabes? He puesto barreras. Yo, nosotros, no hemos hecho nada…

— Pansy, no te estoy acusado de nada. – le dijo Hermione cuando la camarera les trajo el té. – Aunque algo pasó.

— ¿En quٞé sentido lo dices, Hermione? – espetó Pansy.

— Discutieron. – adivinó Hermione. Ella miró a Pansy, mientras Pansy no podía sostener la presión de la mirada de Hermione.

— Algo así, no realmente… – comenzó a decir Pansy antes de hacer una pausa para tomar de su té. – Llegó tarde anoche, después de las once, y yo no sabía donde estaba o que estaba haciendo.

— Estabas preocupada.

— Sí…pensando lo peor, que había comenzado a ingerir la poción nuevamente… – Pansy se observó las manos. – Sentía que no podía confiar en él. No puedo creer que este desahogándome con una Gryffindor.

— No cambies el tema. – dijo Hermione, recibiendo con una sonrisa el plato de comida que se materializó frente a ella. – Y te estás desahogando con una amiga. ¿Qué te dijo él?

— Que me necesitaba. – dijo Pansy comenzando a comerse el panecillo frente a ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza de una manera que a Pansy le recordó a Axel.

— ¿Y tu no le crees?

— Creo que el me necesita para dormir. – respondió Pansy rápidamente. Hermione extendió su mano y tomó la de Pansy, sorprendiéndola.

— Él te necesita para más que eso, Pansy. Estoy segura. – los ojos oscuros de Pansy se encontraron con los de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Tengo ojos. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. – Creo que deberías confiar en él. Él claramente confía en ti y tu quieres confiar en él. Quédate con él, Pansy. Cree en el cambio que dio. Cree en el cambio que tu misma has dado.

Pansy se desplomó sobre la mesa. Tomó una profunda respiración, dos, tres, antes de volver a cruzar su mirada con la de Hermione.

— Ya no quiero el dinero. – le dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— Es solo que…no quiero que me paguen por ayudarlo. Solo quiero hacerlo. No quiero tu dinero, ni el de Weasley, o el del ministro o de quien jodidos sea el dinero. – insistió Pansy. Hermione no dijo nada por un momento.

— Puedo entender eso. – dijo. – Pero sé que ibas a utilizar ese dinero para el comienzo de tu clínica.

— Así era, pero ya veré que hacer. – le dijo Pansy, finalmente consiguiendo como comerse su panecillo. – No voy a aceptar tu dinero, no lo haré.

— ¿Y si…? – comenzó Hermione. – ¿Y si lo llamamos una donación? O, un socio misterioso que quiso invertir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Pansy sorprendida.

— Realmente tengo fe en lo que estás haciendo, Pansy. He visto como has ayudado a Harry, como ayudaste a Draco, y he hablado con otros de tus pacientes. Sé que ya te dimos el dinero de nuestra entrevista, pero vas a necesitar más para empezar. Necesitas un lugar, y estoy segura de que también necesitas licencias del ministerio, y salario para los empleados que vas a contratar y todos los gastos que se presenten. – dijo Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. – Nada de eso vendrá de gratis. Además, necesito un proyecto con un horario flexible.

— Tú…sí…lo sé. Tengo algunas ideas para recaudar fondos

— ¿Por qué perder tiempo recaudando fondos cuando podrías utilizarlo ayudando a más personas? – le preguntó Hermione. – No pienses que es un pago. Solo, Pansy, no digas que no.

— Lo pensaré. – dijo Pansy con un suspiro.

— Estoy segura de que sabes que he estado trabajando en organizaciones sin fines de lucro hace algunos años. Tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas, he realizado algunas investigaciones, recopilado algunas de tus ideas. – cuando vio que Pansy arqueó una ceja, rápidamente dijo. – Oh, no, no, no estoy tratando de robar tu brillante trabajo. Es solo que me encantaría tener la oportunidad de trabajar en una idea que me gusta tanto.

— ¿De verdad? – preguntó Pansy tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

— De verdad. De hecho, si no estas muy ocupada ahora, ¿quieres venir a la mansión y ver lo que he juntado? Estoy segura de que Theo estará encantado de que te quedes con nosotros a cenar.

— Bueno, Granger-Nott – comenzó Pansy, tratando de ocultar la expresión de aprobación todo lo posible. – Creo que puedo. De hecho, suena fabuloso.

— ¡Perfecto! – dijo Hermione, tomando su bufanda para volver a ponerla alrededor de su cuello.

— Hey, Hermione…gracias. Por escucharme.

— Siempre que lo necesites.

.

.

.

NdT: Pensé que nunca iba a terminar este capítulo, de verdad lo pensé. Tengo como un millón de cosas en la cabeza y cada vez que me sentaba, traducía dos oraciones y perdía el hilo. Pero ¡aquí estoy! Amo a Hermione, es como la amiga que todos quisiéramos tener, ¿no es así? Y Pansy, bueno, Pansy está muy confundida y la verdad la entiendo. Sus inseguridades son muy válidas y tendrá que hablar con Harry para ver que va a pasar. El mes de su servicio está llegando a su fin, y con ello el final de este fic, * se va a llorar a una esquina * así que no falta mucho para saber como va a terminar la historia de nuestros chicos favoritos.

Una vez más gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y a las que dejan reviews. Gracias por estar y por compartir conmigo mi amor por el Hansy. * corazones *

Un abrazo, y nos vemos en la próxima;

Nat.


	23. Diciembre 22

Pansy se despertó sintiendo las manos de Harry en su piel.

— Llegaste tarde a casa anoche. – murmuró él en su cuello. Ella había cenado con Hermione y Theo y había llegado a casa justo para el tratamiento de Harry. Harry y Axel estaba juntos en la cama de Harry esperando porque ella llegara a casa. – Y estuviste callada durante el masaje.

Pansy se deleitó con la sensación de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor.

— Tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando acerca de mi clínica. Ella tiene algunas ideas y ha expandido algunas de las mías. – le contó ella.

— Esa es nuestra Hermione. – dijo Harry, mientras hacia que ella lo encarara con suaves toques y besos en su hombro. – Y nuestra Pansy. – agregó él con una sonrisa.

— Hmmm. – dijo ella, cediendo ante los intentos de Harry de moverla. – Lo siento por haber tardado en llegar. – dijo ella notando como el pelo oscuro de él caía por su mejilla. Ella estiró la mano y movió el cabello y Harry acarició su rostro contra su mano.

— Te extrañé. Axel también te extrañó, pero no tanto como yo. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, acariciando sus cabellos.

Pansy sintió que los nervios de su estómago se contraían y trató de recordar las palabras de Hermione el día anterior. Creer en él. Creer en ella. Pero no puedo evitar decir las palabras que salieron de su boca.

— Estabas cansado y querías dormir, quieres decir.

Harry de desplazó por la cama y se posicionó sobre Pansy, presionándola contra el colchón. Ella no podía alejar la mirada, y los ojos verdes de él la miraron de una manera tan intensa que sintió que todo el oxígeno escapó de sus pulmones.

— No. No, _te extrañé._ – dijo él, validando sus palabras con un beso. – Quiero estar _contigo._ Quiero hablar _contigo._ Quiero _tocarte._ Te necesito a _ti_ , no lo que haces por mí. Pansy, te necesito por ser tú.

— Harry. – dijo ella sin aliento.

— Por favor, Pansy, creéme. – dijo él, y capturó sus labios en un beso que hizo que cada nervio del cuerpo de ella se erizara. Ella luchaba consigo misma mientras se besaban, perdiendo cuando se obligó a separarse de él. – Sé que jodí las cosas…Sé que he tomado muchas decisiones que han hecho las cosas peores para mí. Pero tú…

— ¿Yo? – murmuró ella en respuesta.

— No me aguantas nada. – dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla. – Tu no me adulas como si fuera una jodida celebridad que debería recibir toda la atención. Me encontraste en un mal momento y has hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme. – él movió sus brazos para sostenerla y luego ambos cayeron sobre el colchón quedando en la posición inicial. – Dejaste el pasado atrás, _nuestro pasado_ , y me hiciste creer que es posible algo bueno para mí. Hiciste que quisiera eso bueno contigo. – dijo, uniendo sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su corazón.

— Yo no… – comenzó ella, buscando los ojos de Harry. Había estado mal con toda su preocupación, con su negación y ansiedad. De hecho, admitir sus sentimientos iba a ser lo más fácil, lo correcto. Ella comenzó a dejar ir, a confiar, a admitir. - ¿Cómo podría no estar fascinada con el hombre que deja que una amiga le haga un tatuaje en el trasero? – soltó una carcajada. - ¿O que tiene conversaciones con mi perro? ¿O que me perdonó por algo realmente malo que dije cuando estaba aterrorizada y tenía diecisiete años? ¿O que quería defenderme de El Profeta? ¿O que me mira con sus ojos verdes como si yo fuera su salvavidas? – ella lo besó fugazmente. – O su pareja…

— Encontré un jodido sanador. – le dijo él, poniendo su mano posesivamente sobre su garganta y acariciando con su pulgar su cuello. – Y no solo porque esté desesperado por ti. Es porque esto es real, Pansy. Es jodidamente real. – terminó de decir uniendo sus labios furiosamente.

Cada movimiento de sus manos, de sus cuerpos, ocasionaba una explosiva necesidad mientras Pansy profundizaba los besos. Las manos de Harry se colaron debajo de la blusa de ella y rompió el beso para sacarla por su cabeza.

— ¿Esto está bien? – preguntó antes de tocarla, sus ojos mirando fijamente los de ella.

— Está bien. – dijo ella sin aliento. – No podemos…no del todo, todavía no, no mientras sigas siendo mi paciente. – dijo ella y él le respondió tocando sus labios con los de ella.

— Lo sé. – susurró él. – Detenme si crees que es demasiado. – dijo y ella asintió. Los labios de él fueron hasta su garganta. Dejó un camino de besos por su cuello antes de atrapar con sus labios uno de sus pezones. El gemido de Pansy hizo sonreír a Harry mientras movía sus labios a su otro pezón. – No tienes idea… – dijo él, mientras miraba como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba ante sus toques.

— No, la tengo. Realmente lo sé. – dijo ella con un suspiro mientras arañaba la espalda de él. – Algunas veces darte tus masajes se siente como una tortura.

Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos, llevando sus manos hasta sus caderas, donde comenzaban los pantalones del pijama de ella.

— ¿Puedo…? – preguntó, y ella asintió.

Él rápidamente le quitó el resto de la ropa. Deslizó su lengua por el valle de sus senos, por su ombligo y más, más abajo. Harry descansó sus manos en los muslos de ella mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Arqueó una de sus cejas en una pregunta silenciosa y cuando ella asintió, él la acarició con su lengua. A medida que se perdía completamente ante sus toques, el nombre de él salió una y otra vez de sus labios.

.

.

.

NdT: **_Gracias_** a todas las que leen la historia y se toman algunos minutos para dejarme un review, lo agradezco muchísimo.

Al fin pasó algo más que besos entre Harry y Pansy. ¡Wuju! Las cosas están cayendo en su lugar y eso me hace muy feliz. * ojos acorazonados *

En el siguiente capítulo se viene una noticia intensa. ¿Alguien tiene idea de que puede ser?

Un abrazo,

Nat.


	24. Diciembre 23

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_ _ **Touch**_ _de_ _turbulenthandholding_

…

Pansy se desenroscó de Harry y se movió para dejar un beso en su coronilla, tocando su rostro cuando los ojos de él se abrieron.

— Tengo una cita hoy temprano. – le dijo ella. – Estaré de regreso tarde en la mañana. Regresa a dormir. – le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de él.

— Mmmm…o podrías quedarte. – le dijo él adormilado, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. – Podemos hacer algo.

— Mas tarde. Estaré pronto de regreso. – dijo ella mientras salía de la cama. Harry dio una vuelta en la cama y se envolvió en las sábanas antes de que Pansy saliera de la habitación. Axel salió de debajo de las sábanas al otro lado de la cama y se sacudió para ir tras ella. – Esta vez de quedas con Harry. Pero vamos, te llevaré afuera antes de irme. – le dijo al crup.

* * *

Pansy se apareció en la granja de Greg y caminó por el sendero hasta la puerta de la cabaña, protegiéndose de la lluvia con un hechizo. Greg le abrió la puerta con una adormilada sonrisa y una taza de café en las manos.

— Ugh, tu café huele horrible. – dijo Pansy, mientras liberaba el hechizo y se quitaba el abrigo.

— El té no me ayuda a despertar, lo sabes. – le dijo el chico. – Ven conmigo, ella está en la cocina.

Pansy lo siguió por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la alumbrada y bien abierta cocina. Un crup, un semi crup, imaginaba ella, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de madera de la mesa de Greg, con su cabeza sobre el periódico. La semi crup se emocionó cuando vio a Pansy y estiró su pata para que Pansy la tomara.

— Bueno, eres una chica muy dulce. – dijo Pansy dándole una sacudida a la pata de la mascota.

— Es muy dulce, Bastarda. Parte crup, parte San Bernardo. – dijo Greg, acariciando algún lugar detrás de la oreja del crup que hizo que esta jadeara.

— ¿Bastarda? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – preguntó Pansy, dando un paso atrás para mirar mejor al animal.

— Ella puede ser una completa bastarda cuando se lo propone. – dijo Greg. – Siempre encuentro nombres que encajen con su personalidad. Sabes lo que significa Axel, ¿verdad?

— No. – le dijo Pansy, mirándolo. – Nunca me molesté en investigar.

— Padre de la paz. Y mira, él finalmente te trajo la paz. ¿Verdad que si? – Pansy se alejó del animal y envolvió a Greg en sus brazos.

— Tú…eres tan buen amigo, Greg Goyle. Muy sabio también. – se giró para mirar a Bastarda de nuevo. – Ella es muy dulce y cariñosa. Mira su pelaje blanco y negro y sus hermosos ojos oscuros y sus bellas patas.

— Imagino que va a ser grande. Me parece que los San Bernardo crecen mucho, Pansy.

— Entonces que bueno que tenemos una habitación para ella en Grimmauld. ¿Y a Axel le gusta? – las manos de Pansy acariciaron el suave pelaje de Bastarda.

— Incluso más que tú. – le dijo Greg. – Y eso es mucho decir.

Pansy le sonrió a su amigo, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus ojos vieron el periódico en el que Bastarda había tenido su cabeza.

— ¡Joder! – gritó, haciendo que Bastarda se presionara junto a ella. – ¿Qué carajos es esto?... Sabía que algo pasaba con ese chico.

La portada de El Profeta mostraba una exclusiva exposición del último escándalo en la Liga de Quidditch: fotos mágicas en movimiento, aunque un poco editadas por modestia, mostraban al director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, Ronald Weasley, apretado en medio del dueño de los Chudley Cannons, Blaise Zabini y su guardián estrella, Oliver Wood. Se veía como sus caderas chocaban unas con otras, a pesar de la edición de la imagen. En otra foto, al parecer tomada en su oficina, Ron besaba apasionadamente a Blaise mientras la cabeza de Oliver se balanceaba en la parte inferior de la foto.

 _Fuera del armario de escobas, un escándalo de Quidditch en el Ministerio_

 _El héroe de guerra, Ronald Weasley, ahora director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, fue atrapado en un escándalo sexual que implica a su departamento favoreciendo a los Chudley Cannons a cambio de favores sexuales de su dueño, Blaise Zabini y su guardián estrella, Oliver Wood. Las tres partes del escándalo han sido fotografiadas en varios lugares envueltos en situaciones sexuales. Los Chudley Canons fueron elegidos por el Ministerio para participar en el partido de exhibición contra los Ballycastle Bats para recoger fondos para el orfanato del Ministerio._

 _Se espera que a Weasley se le pida renunciar a su cargo en el Ministerio. Los rumores también indicant que los Cannons serán reemplazados por los Motrose Magpies o los Wigtown Wanderers en el partido._

— Me pregunto como carajos consiguieron esas fotos. – dijo Pansy.

— Bueno, no es como si ellos fueran especialmente cuidadosos sobre donde follan. – respondió Greg, acariciando a Bastarda.

— Cierto. Bueno, sabíamos de Zabini, pero nunca lo pensé de Weasley, después de todo lo que sufrimos viéndolos a el y a Lavender Brown en sexto año. – dijo Pansy.

— Parece que los tres se entienden muy bien. – dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros. Eso le arrancó una carcajada a Pansy.

— Me pregunto si Harry ya lo vio. Debería regresar. – le dijo a Greg. – Vendré por ella mañana después de la fiesta de Draco. Tengo que acomodar el espacio para ella, será una sorpresa.

— Eso está bien para mí. – dijo Greg, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Pansy. – Te veo mañana.

— Oh, cariño. Harry te va a amar. Te llevaré a casa mañana. – dijo Pansy acariciando a Bastarda. – ¿Te molesta si uso la red flú? – preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

— Adelante. Ven, Bastarda, vamos a alimentarte. – dijo Greg llamando al animal, que lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

…

Cuando Pansy regresó a Grimmauld Place, se encontró a Harry en la cocina luciendo aturdido.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no estás aquí? Todo se va a la mierda. – le dijo él. – Axel se comió algo que no le sentó bien y vomitó. Ahora está mejor pero no ha parado de ladrarle al maldito retrato que está en el rellano. Y quien demonios sabe que mierda está pasando con Ron. – dijo, sacudiendo el periódico frente a Pansy.

— Lo vi en casa de…durante mi cita. – se corrigió rápidamente ella, moviéndose para rodear a Harry con sus brazos. – Quiero decir…siempre pensé que pasaba algo raro con él. Solo que nunca imaginé que ese algo fuera ser follado por Zabini y Wood.

— No lo creería sino fuera por esas jodidas fotos. Estoy feliz por él si es feliz, y no me importa que sea gay, pero joder. Esto es demasiado. – dijo Harry mientras sentaba a Pansy sobre su regazo y enteraba su rostro en el cuello de ella.

— Es el jodido Profeta. Quizá solo están juntos y no pasa nada más. Además de follar en lugares cuestionables. – especuló Pansy mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry. Él suspiró antes de besarla, consiguiendo con eso la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.

— Espero que tengas razón. Debería ir a buscar a Ron. – dijo después de terminar el beso.

— Sí, deberías. – ella lo besó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. – ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— Si él está enojado probablemente tu presencia no ayude. – dijo Harry. – Te voy a extrañar.

— Y yo. – dijo ella, pegándose más a él. – No lo olvides, la fiesta de navidad de Draco es mañana en la noche. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

— No me lo perdería. – dijo Harry, llevando las manos hasta el trasero de ella. – Y quien sabe, quizás convenza a Ron de llevar a sus novios.

— Después que no nos den un espectáculo. – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. – No querrán arruinar el bufet de chocolates de Draco traídos de todos los sitios del mundo. O su pastel de chocolate. O su fuente de chocolate.

— Quizá podamos traer un poco de ese chocolate a casa, para después. – dijo él, antes de morder suavemente el cuello de ella. – No me imagino como debes saber con chocolate cubriendo tu dulce piel.

Pansy gimió y luego se puso de pie, saliendo del regazo de Harry.

— Oh, Merlín.

— Mi nombre es Harry. – dijo él con una sonrisa. Pansy bufó.

— Lárgate a buscar a tu estúpido amigo, ahora, imbécil. De otra manera, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio un rápido beso mientras su mano capturaba una vez más el trasero de ella.

— Pronto.

— Pronto. – estuvo ella de acuerdo, y Harry se fue por la red flú.

.

.

.

NdT: ¡Hola! Okay, esta historia se caracteriza porque los capítulos son asquerosamente cortos, pero te hacen sentir un millón de cosas. Bueno, amo a Pansy por el detalle que va a tener con Harry. ¡Le va a regalar un crup! Aunque creo que Harry no tendrá con nadie una conexión como la que tiene con Axel. ¿Se esperaban lo de Ron? Bueno, espero sus teorías, comentarios o impresiones en los review, como siempre.

Un abrazo,

Nat


End file.
